Glitter and Ink--On Hiatus
by ashlynnb14
Summary: Rally is coming back home to try and start over with her twin sister Ima. They couldn't be more different in appearance or personality. Read to see what kind of trouble they cause together! I own nothing of Sons of Anarchy and everything of my own that you don't recognize from the show. Jax/Tara will be together but not the focus of the story. M for lang, sex and violence
1. Chapter 1

"I want a butterfly." The girl said as she peeled her shirt off and sat in my chair. I tried to resist rolling my eyes since she was the one paying my bills. Her friend stood next to her and they held hands like I was about to stab her with a knife. I pulled down the book of boring, basic tattoos and handed it to the blonde in my chair.

"Flip through there and find one you like." I said with a forced smile. She nodded and started flipping through the book with her cheerleader of a friend. Every damn butterfly they saw, the friend would comment on how rad or cool it was. Personally, I didn't see how a butterfly could be cool in any form or fashion.

"I'll take this one." The blonde said, pointing at a pink and blue butterfly that reminded me of cotton candy. I nodded and started setting up my ink as she and the friend squealed over how cool it was to be eighteen.

I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered my eighteenth birthday. Instead of getting a tattoo, I was partying it up outside of San Francisco with my twin sister and her boyfriend. Everything was great until we got arrested for underage drinking. I still remember having to tell the cops we didn't have any family for him to call.

"You gotta stay still, Doll." I pulled the tattoo gun away and waited until she stopped squirming around. She grimaced and nodded her head for me to continue. I sighed and rolled my chair around so I could face her.

"Look, you remember when your cherry popped? Remember how it hurt but you kind of ignored it so the guy you were with wouldn't think you were a bitch?" I asked with an encouraging smile. She looked like a deer in headlights but nodded all the same.

"Okay, well pretend you're doing that again and relax. Trust me, the end result will be a hell of a lot more satisfying." She smirked and nodded as I wheeled back around to work on her lower back, because where else does an eighteen-year-old girl get a butterfly tattoo.

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome!" She jumped up and down as she looked at her back in the mirror. Even if the tattoo was boring and simple, I appreciated her compliment. For boring cotton candy butterflies, it was pretty awesome.

"Make sure not to scratch and follow the care instructions." I said, passing her a bag with a bottle of ointment and an aftercare guide. She nodded and passed her payment over.

"Thank you so much, Rally! I'm going to send all my friends to you!" She said, throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing tightly. I patted her shoulder uncomfortably and smiled as she pulled away.

"I appreciate that but today's actually my last day. I'm moving back to California." I said as I cleaned up my station. Her eyes widened again as she nodded her head slowly.

"That's so rad. Have fun!" She threw over her shoulder as she and the friend walked out of the shop. I shook my head and finished dumping the ink out and disposing of the needle. The buzzer for the back door went off as Mark walked in. He'd taken the morning off to get his undercut touched up. He was, honestly, the only guy I knew that spent longer than me at the salon.

"Rally, you got any more appointments today?" He asked as he tossed a Styrofoam container onto the table beside me. I shook my head and rolled over to the lunch he'd brought me. He smiled at my response and made his way to the front door. I looked up in surprise as he flipped the hanging sign to 'closed' and locked the door.

"What the hell?" I asked with my mouth full of meatball sub. He rolled his stool over to me and opened his own tray.

"It's your last day, Rally. We're eating and then we're going to go celebrate." He said before taking a big bite out of his ham and cheese melt. I almost choked on my sandwich. Mark was all about the shop and bringing in money, so it was shocking he actually closed up early.

"You know you can visit, right? I'm not moving to North Korea." I said with a laugh. I watched his beard move up and down as he nodded his head. I shrugged and figured I wouldn't turn down free alcohol and time off work. Mark had said celebrate, but I knew that meant getting day drunk in Miami.

I finished my lunch and headed to the bathroom to freshen up before we headed out. I moved several of my blonde hairs over off of the shaved side of my head and ran my fingers all the way from the top of my head to the ends of my hair that fell just above my belly button. I straightened my tank top and checked my teeth before heading back out to the shop.

"You ready to head out?" Mark asked, holding the door open for me. I nodded and grabbed my bag before heading out to his car. I'd sold mine over two weeks ago in preparation to move across the country.

We rolled down the windows of his tricked out impala and headed down to the boardwalk. I realized how much I'd miss Mark as a friend when I moved. Talking came easier with him than with anyone else. We'd been there through thick and thin for the past four years. He held my hair back when I drank too much and I was his sounding board when he had a fight with his boyfriend. It sucked knowing I wouldn't have that with anyone in California.

"Here's to you, Rally. You've been an awesome friend and coworker. Remember that you always have somewhere to crash at my place and work at the shop." He held up a shot glass and smiled. I nodded and clinked my own shot against his before throwing it back. I let out an excited yell as I slammed the glass down on the table.

One shot turned into twelve, which turned into taking a cab back to Mark's place and crashing on the couch again. I groaned as I heard the alarm going off on my phone. Mark stumbled into the kitchen and started some coffee before nearly sitting on me.

"Watch it." I yawned and pushed myself up to a sitting position. My head was definitely running a painful narrative of how fucked up last night was. I took the aspirin Mark offered me and swallowed it down before he could even pour the coffee.

"Hurry up and get ready. I'll give you a ride to the airport." Mark said as he handed me a mug. I nodded and headed across the hall to my apartment. I jumped in the shower to wash last night off of me. Pretty much everything I owned was already on the back of a truck headed to Cali, but I had just enough clothes in my suitcase to last me another week. It was killing me to not have all my shoes though. I was still yawning as I pulled on shorts and a white bandeau top and stepped into my converses.

"Give me that." Mark grumbled as he took the suitcase handle out of my hand and wheeled it down the hall behind him. I went ahead and pulled on my sunglasses before we even got out of the elevator.

"Mark, how did your car get home?" I asked as he tossed my luggage in the trunk. He closed it and revealed his blushing face.

"I drunk dialed Billy. He went and picked it up before coming back to the apartment." He smiled like a schoolboy. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I'm glad I slept through your reunion. You know I can hear y'all across the hall sometimes." I teased as he pulled onto the freeway. He waved my comment off and popped an Adderall and chased it with a Red Bull. I silently sent up a thank you to the gods that I wouldn't be around when that kicked in. He was always high strung, but that concoction had him bouncing off the walls.

"Don't forget to use protection and try smiling every so often. It might help you make friends." Mark said with a kiss to my cheek. I laughed and nodded at his brotherly advice. We both turned our own separate ways before either of us started crying. I normally didn't cry, but being hung over did funny things to me.

I pulled out my phone and called my sister as I sat at the terminal and waited for my plane. She had promised to pick me up from the airport, but she wasn't the most reliable person. She blamed it on memory and I blamed it on her just not giving a shit. My theory had more footings in reality. My call went to voicemail and I groaned as her greeting played.

"Ima, this is your sister that is about to get on a plane and fly across the country. It would be really awesome if you picked said sister up from the airport. On time would also be really appreciated. My flight lands at three your time so please stop sucking dick in front of a camera long enough to be there. Love you." I said before playing the message back and finalizing it. I noticed a woman in a pant suit sitting across from me with a disgusted look on her face. I smiled at her and she just turned her head. I hated to tell Mark, but I don't think smiling was the problem.

I went to sleep as soon as I took my seat on the plane. Luckily it was a direct flight to San Francisco, so I didn't sleep through any switches. The elderly flight attendant tapped my shoulder as we started our descent. I blinked at her.

"Sweetheart, we're landing in a few minutes. I thought you may want to wake up so the landing didn't startle you." She said in a sweet voice. I smiled and nodded a silent thank you. She patted me on the shoulder before moving down the aisle. Maybe Mark's advice had some weight behind it, but I still wasn't buying it.

"Rally!" I heard Ima's voice calling out as I pulled my suitcase off the conveyor. I set it down on the tiled floor and hugged her as she ran into my arms. She squeezed me tightly and teetered from one sky-high heel to the other. She finally let me go and allowed me to start rolling the luggage towards the parking lot.

It was funny to think how similar Ima and I had looked at one time. We weren't identical but we could have fooled a lot of people back when we were in school. Now, she was covered in glitter and I was covered in tattoos. We both leaned towards the more revealing clothing choices, but mine was about my ink where hers was about her body.

"Nice ride." I said as she popped the trunk to her pearl white Lexus. She shrugged and helped me lift my overstuffed suitcase into the car. I pulled my sunglasses back over my eyes and got into the passenger seat as she closed the trunk.

"You aren't tired are you? I've gotta stop by and see some people before we head to my place." Ima said, not giving me the chance to answer her question. I was in fact tired from last night's festivities and the three time zones I'd just flown over, but there was really no point in answering her.

She cranked up the music and barreled down the interstate. Her weaving in and out of traffic was making me nauseous, so I just stared down at my freshly inked thigh. Being next to Ima for the first time in almost half a decade felt a little strange, but I knew it would take some time to adjust before I agreed to move out here.

I must have spaced out because the next thing I knew, Ima was whipping her car into a parking lot in front of an auto garage. I gave her a quizzical look as she unbuckled her seatbelt and checked her makeup in the mirror. We obviously weren't here for an oil change.

"Come on." She said with a smile as she opened her door. I sighed and followed her lead. Curiosity pulled me along behind Ima more than anything. She opened the door to the building nearest the road and proceeded to walk in like she owned the place.

I glanced around and took in the apparent biker bar we'd just waltzed our way into. Several leather-clad men didn't try to hide the fact they were staring at me. I rolled my eyes and decided to wait for my sister outside instead. She nodded as I waved towards the door.

Several bikes showed up as I sat on the top of a wooden picnic table and took in the California sun. We'd had plenty of sun in Miami, but I worked so much I barely saw it. I didn't even look in the direction of the men I heard walking past me towards the bar.

I heard a commotion over towards the garage and saw a brunette storming across the lot towards the bar. Call it twin telepathy or powers of deduction, but I had a feeling Ima was stirring up trouble again. I pushed my glasses up off my face and followed the enraged woman back inside.

To no surprise of my own, she was in fact confronting my sister about something. I didn't have to hear their loud words to guess what that something probably was. No matter how justified the brunette was in stepping up to Ima, I wasn't about to let her touch my sister.

"Hey chica, breathe." I cut in during a brief moment of silence between the two. Ima smirked and folded her arms across her chest. The brunette rounded on me.

"Mind your own business, chica." She snapped before turning back to Ima. I nodded and shrugged before stepping in between the two catty women. I tried out Mark's smiling idea again.

"It's my business when you get up in my sister's face. I don't care why she deserves it. You need to back the fuck up." I growled through my smile. She narrowed her eyes at me and I decided to give up on Mark's smiling theory once and for all.

"Tara, calm down." A blonde guy said as he walked up from behind Ima and I. The brunette shifted her scowl towards him and seemed to anger further. I sure as hell didn't want to get caught up in their shit. Of course Ima did though.

"Let's head out." I suggested to a smirking Ima. She looked over at me and hitched a shoulder.

"Fine. Bye, Jax." She called over her shoulder as we headed through the door. I couldn't believe the lengths Ima went to, just to piss the brunette off. I shook my head as she got in the driver's seat.

"Tell me how close I am. You have a thing for blondie, he's off and on with the brunette, she found out you and blondie fuck and now she's pissed?" I guessed as she backed the car out of the parking spot. She looked over her sunglasses at me and grinned.

"Pretty much. You left out how Tara is a short troll and Jax is a greek god, but yeah you got the main facts." She said with a laugh as we headed out towards her apartment that was just outside of Charming. I couldn't help but join in the laughter for lack of control over the situation.

 **I've had this story sitting on my computer for months. It is in no way done, but I may start to work on it if there is interest. I'm needing something new to work on for my creative juices to get flowing again. As a reminder, I don't hate Tara, I'm just sticking to how Ima and Jax were in the show for a little bit before it goes AU. Ima WILL NOT end up with Jax though. So, pairings that I'm revealing now are Jax/Tara :) I know, helpful aren't I?**


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Ima into her apartment and dropped my suitcase just inside the door. The hardwood floors flowed throughout the living room and into the kitchen and down the hall. Ima had decorated it with faux leather and furs in black and white. She headed into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and two oversized glasses.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked with a smile. I took the bottle and opener she was struggling with and popped it open.

"It's awesome. I really love the rug." I laughed and ran my bare foot through the white fur of the rug, tickling my foot in the process.

"Thanks. I just got it a couple weeks ago. I haven't talked to you in forever. How's Miami?" She asked between sips of wine. I shrugged and took a big drink.

"Hot and sandy. I'll miss it eventually but being back home feels kind of good. Is it okay if I stay here until my apartment's ready? It shouldn't be more than a week." Ima was already nodding before I even finished talking. I felt myself relaxing as I poured a second glass of wine. Ima told me all about her newest role in a series of pornos and I told her about an awesome tattoo I did a couple weeks ago.

"We've got a party tomorrow night at the studio if you want to come. The Sons will be there." Ima said with a twinkle in her eye. I raised my brow.

"Sons? Who's sons are they?" I was feeling a little tipsy and couldn't remember whom she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and took my wine glass from me.

"The Sons of Anarchy. Remember the clubhouse we were in earlier? That's theirs. They own part of the studio and Luann is a member's old lady, so they're usually at the parties." She explained as she pulled me up off the couch. I yawned and followed her down the hall and into a bedroom decked out in dark purple and silver.

"I'll go. They seem like future clients." I said with a smirk. I'd noticed the massive amounts of ink the members had. If someone has a tattoo, they're usually interested in getting more. Ima nodded and gave me a hug before I flopped onto the bed.

I rolled over and smelled the unmistakable scent of lavender on the pillows. My sister was all about essential oils and incense. Just last Christmas, she sent me a wooden box full of oils and a book about when to use them. Lavender was my favorite one and always helped me sleep peacefully.

I crawled out of the bed and smiled at the suitcase Ima must have brought in from the hall for me. I yawned and stretched my arms high above my head. There was a set of towels on the stool by the bathroom door that she must have set out. Despite how ditzy she could be or what her profession was, Ima was one of the most caring people I'd ever met.

I took my time in the shower. I must have lathered, rinsed, and repeated at least five times since there was purple shampoo to use. Mark had walked in to my bathroom once and questioned why my shampoo was purple. It took me over a week to convince him it was to keep my hair its normal silvery white.

I braided my hair and ran my hand over the short hairs that were starting to grow on the shaved side. I'd have to ask Ima where I could find a good stylist in such a tiny town. I sat down in front of my suitcase and dug through it for something to wear. The lack of choices started frustrating me.

"Ima!" I yelled while dumping the suitcase out on the bed. She showed up behind me wearing a sports bra and short cotton workout shorts.

"Here, step away from the clothes." Ima said with a laugh as she passed me her mug of coffee. I cleared off a spot on the bed and sat down as she sorted through the contents of my suitcase. She tossed me a blue and black plaid shirt and a pair of denim shorts that had stars and stripes on the pockets that went down below the denim.

"No tank?" I asked as I pulled my shorts on. She laughed and shook her head before disappearing out of the room. She showed up a couple moments later with a pair of black Vans. I was shocked that she even owned a pair of Vans but pulled them on all the same. I moved over in front of the mirror and decided to just leave the shirt undone. I liked my bra, after all. I rolled my sleeves up and turned towards Ima. She nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"Lyla!" Ima screamed as she opened the front door. I peeked around her and saw a tall blonde with light blue eyes. She had a nice smile and gave Ima a hug as she walked inside.

"You must be Rally. I heard you and Ima tag teamed Tara yesterday." Lyla said with a mischievous smile. I shrugged and moved from the barstool to the couch across from Lyla and Ima.

"Something like that. Do you work with Ima?" I asked using my brilliant powers of observation. She laughed and nodded.

"Yep, the other half of the Saffron Sisters. You're coming to the party, right?" She looked excited.

"I've got to keep this one out of trouble." I said gesturing towards Ima. She flipped me off with a smirk. We pre-gamed with some liquor and weed before getting ready to head down to the studio. I had a feeling the Saffron Sisters normally partied a little harder, but I liked to keep it fairly straight. I'd tried coke before and hated how wired and talkative it made me.

When we got to the studio, the lot was already full of motorcycles and cars. I actually started getting excited for a real party, even if I knew hardly anyone there. As soon as we walked through the doors, I realized I would have been completely overdressed if I'd worn a tank or buttoned up the shirt.

"Ladies, who's your friend?" A dark haired man in a leather vest asked with a wild smile. Ima and Lyla kissed him on either cheek.

"Tig, this is my twin sister Rally. Rally, this is Tig. He's one of the Sons." Ima said with a bright smile. I nodded and gave him a half smile. He returned the nod and smacked Ima's ass before heading off with a brunette wearing booty shorts and pasties.

Ima and Lyla introduced me to several of their cast mates and friends before branching off. Ima had caught sight of the blonde from the clubhouse and Lyla was draped on the arm of a tall, bearded Son. I headed over to the bar and pulled up a stool so I could work on getting my buzz back.

"You new?" A rough voice asked. I looked over and saw a tall, Hispanic guy sitting on the stool next to me. His head was shaved and I could barley make out a snake tattoo in the dim lighting. It was a lot easier to see the sleeves of ink over muscles in his arms. I moved my eyes from his arms to his leather vest to his face. He had a dangerous look in his dark eyes.

"Not like that. My sister works here." I said, assuming he was asking if I was new talent. The guy nodded and looked me over. I turned back to my drink and tried to ignore how exactly he fit my type.

"Uh, Rally. Ima might need you." Lyla said as she hurried up to me. I glanced over at the guy next to me before hopping off the stool and following Lyla. Ima was standing her ground in her four-inch glitter heels with her hands on her hips. I saw the blonde guy and figured Tara must be on in front of my sister.

"Problem?" I asked as I stopped next to Ima. She was looking down her nose at Tara with a look of disgust. Tara did her best to match the intensity, but it didn't come off quite as bitchy. The blonde guy looked over at me and smirked.

"No darlin, Tara was just leaving." He said before turning his eyes to her. I put my hands on my hips and waited for her to do just that.

"Seriously, Jax? You're siding with that whore?" Tara spat at the blonde. I narrowed my eyes and stepped up to her.

"Last time I checked you're at a porn studio party. You may want to watch your name calling." I was only inches away from her face and noticed that she was just about eye level with me since I was wearing Vans and she had on heeled boots.

"Tara, you need to leave." Jax said as he put his hand on her shoulder and tried to turn her around. She scowled at me for a few more minutes before scoffing and whipping around, throwing her hair in my face. I smirked as Jax led her towards the door.

"You know I can take care of my self, Rally." Ima still had her hands on her hips and looked over me to watch Tara leave. I shrugged walked back towards the bar.

"What are sister's for?" I called over my shoulder. I heard her laugh a little before I was out of earshot. Much to my disappointment, the guy from the bar wasn't there anymore.

"So you're Ima's sister?" A guy with tribal tattoos on either side of a short Mohawk asked as he leaned on the bar beside me. I smirked at his horrible choice in tattoo design and nodded.

"Twin, actually. I'm Rally." I said with a nod. He smiled back and I almost felt the need for my sunglasses. His smile was bright and childish even.

"I'm Juice." He said with a nod and his continued smile. I raised my brow at his name and wondered if his mother knew that's what he called himself. I didn't have much room to talk, but my name was given to me. I doubted his was.

"Nice to meet you. You got a cigarette?" I asked as I stepped down from the stool with a beer in my hand. He patted his numerous pockets from his pants to his leather vest and shook his head.

"I've got some on my bike. If you come with me I promise not to rape you." He blurted out. I couldn't stop laughing as I nodded and followed him outside. He blushed a little but continued to smile. I dialed it back down to a smirk as I waited for him to get the cigarettes out of his saddlebag. He rummaged around for a minute before moving over to the other side.

"Shit. I really thought I had some." He said with a frown. I twisted my mouth and shook my head.

"I'm starting to think you lured me out here to rape me after all." I teased. Juice smirked and shook his head. Luckily he caught on to my sarcasm.

"Happy! You got a cigarette Rally can have?" Juice called to someone behind me. I cocked an eyebrow at the crazy names people had around here before turning around. I resisted the urge to laugh when I realized the guy from the bar was in fact, Happy.

"Here," He said, opening his pack of cigarettes towards me. I nodded and took one.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled out my zippo from my pocket. I made it a rule not to buy my own cigarettes so I smoked less, but I always had my zippo on me.

"Jax needs you, Juice." Happy looked over at the shorter Latino and nodded towards the studio. Juice's smile faded a little but he nodded and headed back inside quickly.

"You're a horrible liar." I said while blowing smoke out of my nostrils. Happy turned his eyes over to me and shrugged. Apparently he smiled even less than I normally did.

"Nice ink." He said, gesturing towards his stomach. I reflexively ran a hand over the tattoo right over my shorts and nodded. I looked down at the words "To thy own self be true."

"Thanks. I'm digging the snake." I said with a smirk. He nodded and leaned back on what I assumed was his motorcycle. It was black like all the others on the lot, but it had a reaper airbrushed onto the side of the tank.

Neither one of us seemed too eager to talk much. He was looking over all of the ink he could see and I was doing the exact same thing. I was finishing my cigarette and figured I'd go back inside instead of standing in the parking lot awkwardly. I turned to leave and felt his hand catch my wrist. I turned back and looked at him.

"I'll see you around." He said with a dark grin. I didn't know if he meant it as a threat or a promise, but I was intrigued all the same. I nodded and he let my wrist go. I could feel his eyes on me the whole way back to the doors of the studio.

"Lyla, have you seen Ima?" I asked after looking for my sister and coming up empty-handed twenty minutes later. Lyla looked up at me from the tall, bearded guy's lap and pursed her lips in thought.

"I think she went to the dressing room with Jax. It was just a few minutes ago. I'd give her a little while." Lyla said with a little laugh. The guys she was sitting on didn't seem quite as amused but didn't say anything about it. I sighed and nodded before going over to an empty couch and kicking my heels up on the table in front of it.

"You look tired." Juice said as he sat down next to me. I turned to look at him slowly.

"You get that's not a compliment, right?" I asked with a smirk. He opened his mouth and closed it quickly. He was obviously trying to say the right thing and not stick his boot in his mouth again.

"Do you, uh, act?" He asked gesturing around the studio. I shook my head and leaned back.

"I do tattoos." I told him flatly. He looked at me with surprise that faded into understanding. I saw Ima walking out of a back room with Jax and met her eyes. She gave me a grin and waved to me as she walked over.

"How mad would you be if we went to an after party?" Ima asked as she plopped down on the couch beside me. She leaned her head over to mine and fluttered her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Might as well party while I can." I said, letting her drag me up from the couch by my elbow. I started work at the tattoo shop downtown on Tuesday, and I would probably be working most weekends. Besides, I wasn't about to let Ima run loose with Tara on the warpath.

I noticed all of the Sons starting to head out of the studio as well. Ima smiled over at me with no shame. I laughed and started to imagine what trouble she was going to stir up at the clubhouse.

"You going with us?" Happy's voice made me jump. I looked back at him and nodded as Ima and I walked hand in hand to her Lexus. He nodded and I thought I saw a hint of a smile cross his lips. As soon as the car doors were closed, Ima laughed.

"Happy? Girl you're either brave or stupid." Ima said as she started the car. I buckled the seatbelt and smirked until I had a second thought.

"You haven't fucked him have you?" I begged her to say no. She stared at the screen to her back up camera as she backed out of the parking spot. I waved my hand in front of her face as she put it in drive.

"What? Oh, no. No, I haven't even tried to fuck Happy. He scares the hell out of me. Besides, I've got a thing for guys with hair." She said as she followed the line of Harleys back towards Charming. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go there, but I was glad she hadn't been with him.

"Do me a favor and don't get in a fight." I said over the roof of the car as we got out at the garage. Ima smirked and waved my comment off.

"You worry too much. Tara is all bark and no bite. Besides, you're the scrappy one. I'm a good girl." She gave me a wink and started laughing.

"You crack yourself up don't you?" I asked, walking through the door to the clubhouse on her heels. She looked back and nodded happily. I noticed Happy sitting at the bar with a girl hanging on his arm. Before I could decide if it bothered me or not, I saw Juice waving me over to a pool table.

"Rally, hey this is Chibs." Juice said, pointing at the man lining up a shot. He looked up at me and gave me a smile. The scars on his cheeks gave him a striking appearance.

"Aye, you're tha lass that got between Ima and Tara." Chibs had taken his shot and was leaning against his pool cue and looking me over. I nodded proudly.

"Anybody steps up to my twin and I'll be there to. You mess with one of us and you get us both. What's with the names around here?" I said, taking a beer Ima had given me as she walked past.

"It just happens. You're name's Rally. I don't think you have much room to talk." Juice said with a teasing laugh. I cut my eyes over at him and shrugged. I personally loved my name. I watched the pool game and listened to the banter between Juice and Chibs. I must have lost count of drinks and shots I was taking, because when I stood up to go to the bathroom, I was a little woozy.

I walked slowly to the bathroom and felt relieved to see there wasn't a line. On the way out, the clubhouse started to spin a little. I reached out for the wall to steady myself, but my hand found a chest instead. I looked down my arm and upwards to see Happy's eyes looking down into mine.

"Easy there." He said with a smirk. I blushed a little and patted the leather covering his chest. I couldn't help notice he was all muscle underneath.

"Sorry." I tried to speak normally but my voice came out as a purr. His eyes seemed to darken a little as he nodded. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and nodded down the hall. My eyes widened reflexively as I nodded.

We got outside and headed over to the picnic table I'd sat on the day before. There were several women hanging out on it, but Happy nodded towards the clubhouse and they all scattered. The way he carried himself drew me in. I was always attracted to the bad boys.

"Show me your ink." Happy growled as I took a cigarette out of the pack. I narrowed my eyes at him but his expression made me realize he was serious. I lit the cigarette and slid my zippo in my pocket before taking off my plaid shirt. It didn't even faze me to sit outside an MC's clubhouse in nothing but shorts and my bra with a dangerous looking biker.

I let him look my skin over as I moved slowly so he could see them all. I had a feeling he would appreciate them considering the amount of tattoos he had and the darker nature of most of my own. I bit the end of my lip ring as I pulled the front of my shorts down a little to show the bottom of the tattoo he'd commented on earlier at the studio. After a couple more twists of my arms, I sat back down on the table top beside him.

"I showed you mine, now you show me yours." I said with a grin. He hitched a shoulder and handed me his cigarette to hold. He took his vest off and laid it across my lap carefully. I put my empty hand on the reaper to hold it still.

Happy pulled his t-shirt off and I felt like my thong had just evaporated. I could barely see the ink past his chiseled chest, six pack and killer v-cut. I took a minute to recuperate before I started looking at his tattoos. There were several reapers, devils and demons. The term filthy few caught my eye as well as several smiley faces on the side of his stomach. What caught my attention the most was the proclamation of: I live, I die, I kill for my family.

If I was sober I may have stopped myself from reaching out and running my fingertips over the ink around his neck, but I was far from sober by that point. I felt his body tighten up when I moved down and traced the filthy few tattoo. He grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eye, but didn't move my hand away. Instead he took his cigarette with his free hand and tossed it into the parking lot. Once his hand was free again, it moved to the side of my throat and his thumb traced the Seeing Eye on the front. I remembered Ima's comment about being brave or stupid.

Happy pulled his hand away and took his vest off my lap. I thought he was going to put it back on when he whistled. A young guy with light brown hair came over and Happy shoved his vest and both of our shirts into his chest. He never took his eyes off of me.

"Put that in my room and get out. Don't touch anything. Go." Happy growled. As soon as the guy nodded and headed towards the clubhouse, Happy moved his hands to my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I was straddling him with my knees on the tabletop on either side of his hips. He ran a hand up from my chest to grip my jaw just tight enough to control my head. I could tell he was used to dancing on the edge of pain.

He pulled my mouth onto his and kissed me roughly. He let go of my jaw and moved his hand to the back of my neck as his other hand supported and groped my ass. I moaned and ground my pelvis against him. He deepened his possession of my mouth and ran his tongue over mine. He obviously didn't mind my tongue ring either.

Happy pushed my hips away and leaned back a little. I felt his hand slide down my stomach and towards my shorts palm down. It almost surprised me that he slid his hand down the front of my shorts and over the thin fabric of my thong. I felt his palm against the metal ring through my clit and I bucked my hips. I felt him smirk against my neck before nipping my skin with his teeth.

"Seriously? Don't you have a dorm?" I could already recognize Tara's voice as it trilled from behind me. Happy flicked his tongue over the redness his teeth had made before withdrawing his hand from my shorts. I glanced up into his eyes and could tell he wasn't going to let Tara cock block him. He grabbed onto my hips and held me against him as he stood up. I laughed a little as he held me hovering above the ground before setting me down.

"I have a child here." Tara snapped as she followed Happy and I inside. I looked back at her and twisted my mouth.

"Lack of planning on your part does not constitute an emergency on mine." I called back to her. I'd been waiting for a good time to use that quote since I saw it on a mug. She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything as Happy led me down the hall where I'd run into him earlier. He opened a door and stepped inside. I followed him and looked around as he closed and locked it behind me. It reminded me of a college dorm room, with a lot more reaper imagery.

I didn't have much time to look around before Happy pulled me to him. I raked my nails down from the back of his head to the base of his neck as he licked and nipped at my throat. I moaned as he moved his mouth up to my ear.

"Undo this shit." He growled, tugging on my hair. I undid the hair-tie and quickly undid the braid. He pushed my hand away and ran his fingers through half of it before wrapping the rest around his fist. I moaned and followed his motion as he tugged it down and right. He rubbed the palm of his free hand over the curve of my neck as I undid his belt.

"Don't start shit you can't finish." His voice was raspy as he loosened his grip on my hair. I looked up at him and smirked as I started working on the button and zipper. Before I could push his jeans down, Happy picked me up and tossed me on his bed. I kicked my shoes off and bit down on my lip as I ran my hands over my chest. Happy smirked and shook his head as he stepped out of his boots.

"Take your clothes off." Happy growled while pulling his socks off. I nodded and crawled off the bed. He raised his brow as I turned my back to him and dipped down, dragging my ass against his leg. On the slow way back up, I pushed my shorts and thong down. Happy undid my bra with one hand and rubbed another around from my hip to the tattoo that started it all.

Once I'd thrown my bra over with my shorts and thong, Happy spun me around and pushed me back on the bed. I moved back so he could join me but he shook his head and pulled me back towards the edge. He groped one of my breasts while he pushed his jeans and boxers off.

I had to struggle to keep my eyes from widening as I saw how thick and long his member was. I bit down on my cheeks, wondering how much that would hurt even if he took it easy, and Happy didn't seem the type to take it easy. He smirked when he noticed me staring at him.

He ran three fingers over my clit and down my lips before sliding two inside of me. I moaned and clawed at the sheets as he pushed his palm against my lips so his fingers were as far in as they could reach. He pulled them out slowly before adding his third, ringed finger. It was a foreign sensation to feel the cold metal of his ring inside of me. He slammed his fingers further into me as my breathing picked up and I felt myself getting wetter and wetter.

"Don't move." Happy ordered as he pulled out of me and put his hand on my stomach. He ran the head of his member over my ringed clit a couple times before pausing just outside of me. I moaned, yearning to have him in me. I heard the ripping of a condom wrapper and watched as he rolled it over his considerable length. Luckily he had remembered, because it had completely escaped my mind.

"Rally, breathe doll. I'm not going to hurt you too bad." He smirked and started entering me slowly. I knew the slow pace wouldn't last long, but I appreciated him taking our size difference into consideration. I moaned and tried to move my hips up as I felt myself stretching to accommodate him. He pushed me back down with the hand on my stomach and shook his head.

"God are you all the way in yet?" I moaned as I wondered if my insides were ripping apart at the seams. He smirked and thrust forward. It shot a mix of pain and ecstasy through me as I let out a small yelp.

"Now I am." He growled before pulling back a little. He watched my face as he moved back and pushed forward at a slow but constant speed. He took his hand off my stomach and started rubbing it all over my body.

"You good?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I nodded and smirked, knowing that things were probably going to get a little rough. He nodded back and pulled all the way out of me. He motioned for me to flip over and I obliged. It was a rush not being able to see him.

Happy grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled. I grimaced and pushed myself up off the bed to follow his hand and lessen the tension. I was on my knees with my back towards him. He stopped pulling on my hair and leaned forward, kissing my neck gently before replacing his mouth with his hand around my neck. I felt him move down and then enter me quickly. I gasped and followed it quickly with a moan.

He was supporting me with a hand around my throat and one on my stomach as I gripped onto his forearms while he slammed into me. I wasn't normally quiet during sex, but as Happy slammed into me I couldn't help moaning and occasionally yelling a little. I felt myself building up and knew that when I came, it was going to be hard and intense. Happy tightened his grip on my throat and it sent me over the edge.

I threw my head back and came loudly. I clamped down around him as if it could get any tighter and felt waves of intense vibrations through my body. I could barely breathe from the pleasure and his hand around my throat. As soon as I followed one of my "Oh, God's" with his name, he found his own release. He dropped his hand from my throat and wrapped his arm across my chest, pulling me closer to him.

We were both panting and recovering from the train wreck of orgasms we had as he pulled out of me. He kissed my neck before letting go of me and heading into the bathroom. Once he reappeared with fresh boxers on, I ducked in the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Happy was lying on the bed smoking a cigarette when I came back out.

"Stop." He growled as I started pulling my thong back on. I turned and looked at him with surprise. He got up and grabbed a t-shirt out of his drawer and tossed it to me before getting back on the bed. I laughed and held it up to him.

"Is this a, "I fucked Happy and got a t-shirt" shirt?" I asked. He smirked and almost laughed as he shook his head.

"No, that's a first ever invite to stay." He said, watching me as I made my decision. I smiled and pulled the t-shirt over my head and bent down to pull my shorts on.

"I'll be back but I've got to find my sister and tell her I'm staying. I probably need to make sure she hasn't ripped Tara's hair out yet either." I said with a shrug. He actually fucking laughed and nodded his head as he got up and pulled his jeans on.

"I'm going so you don't run off with my shirt and I'm hungry." He said before slapping me hard on the ass. I hissed and cut my eyes back at him. He winked.

I ran my hands over my hair to move it off the shaven side as we walked down the hall and into the bar area. Happy pointed at Ima who was also wearing a t-shirt three times her size. Unlike me, she'd thought to put shoes back on.

"So, you're both whores." Tara yelled as I walked up and stopped beside my sister. I was about to defend Ima and myself when Happy cut me off.

"Watch it, Tara." He called before disappearing into the kitchen. Ima and I shared a look of amused shock before turning back to Tara. She looked equally surprised.

"Look, I'm not the talkative twin, but it seems you need some womanly advice. Men go looking elsewhere for a few different reasons. One, they aren't getting any or enough at home. Two, what they're getting at home isn't as fun as elsewhere. Three, they're just man whores. Finally, four, they're so fucking tired of having their balls busted and nagged that they just want to feel like a man and be appreciated again." Tara started to interrupt me but I shook my head and held up my hand.

"Out of those reasons, the common factor in three of them is a problem at home. The third one is just a character trait that you should have discovered a long time ago. Now, none of the reasons we've learned about today have to do with the woman they're fucking on the side. So, if you're going to be pissed off, it needs to be at Jax or at yourself. What you aren't going to do is call Ima or I a whore again. I don't care who you're dating or married to or whatever. I don't fucking bow to any bitch and I won't hesitate to kick your ass. Consider this your lesson and final warning." I finished off my teaching with a smile. I caught Happy and Tig smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"So I'm supposed to stand by and be okay with my man screwing your sister?" Tara asked, sounding deflated. I sighed and ran a hand over my mouth in frustration.

"You're supposed to find out how to fix shit or walk away. That's your call but stop being the whiny old lady that can't please her man." Ima supplied as I tried to wrap my head around how dense a doctor could possibly be. I watched Tara nod and pull her purse to her chest. I almost felt bad for her.

"Let's go, woman." Happy growled at me as he stood at the end of the bar with a bag of chips. I raised my brow at his choice of food but nodded.

"I'm staying here. Goodnight." I told Ima as I kissed her on the cheek. She nodded and hugged me.

"I'll text you if I leave." She said quietly to avoid setting Tara off again. I nodded and headed over to Happy. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back to his room. Once he'd closed and locked the door, he started laughing.

"What?" I asked, amused and enjoying the sound of his rough laughter. He shook his head and ran his palm over his scalp.

"You just said everything that we've all been thinking for a long time. We couldn't get away with that shit." He said with a smile. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders as I sat cross-legged on his bed. He abandoned the unopened bag of chips and pulled his jeans off before lying down on the bed.

"So, you said this was a first ever invitation?" I asked, curious as to why I'd earned the invite. He nodded and pulled on the t-shirt. I moved closer to him and started tracing tattoos on his chest.

"Yeah. You don't get on my nerves." He said honestly. I eyed him curiously and figured that must be pretty easy to do if I was the first one staying over. I didn't say anything and kept tracing his tattoos with my fingers. I must have found a ticklish spot because he grabbed my hand and moved it higher. I shook my head and slid my hand back down. He started to scowl until I moved it over his boxers.

"Don't move." I said, mimicking his words from earlier with a wink. He smirked and watched me as I pulled his boxers down. I ran my tongue up and down before taking him in my mouth. During my work, he moaned and growled my name while running his hands over my arms or through my hair.

"Yeah, you're sticking around." Happy growled after I finished him off and pulled his boxers back up. He pulled me under his arm and rubbed my shoulder until I fell asleep.

***********SOA*************

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. It took me a minute to remember where I was, and then I smiled. I was definitely sore, but in a good way. I noticed a glass of water and some Tylenol on the bedside table on my side. I grinned and took the pills before heading into the bathroom.

"Hey." I said, leaning up against the vanity. Happy yanked the curtain back and reached out for my hand. I gave it to him hesitantly. He gave me a dark grin before yanking me over towards the shower and picking me up before I could object or move away. I was standing under the water, soaking his t-shirt. He ran his hand over my chest as the water made the cloth cling to my body.

"Hey." He growled before kissing me and taking full possession of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried not to drown under the falling water. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and started working it up and down. He pulled back and smirked before spinning us around to opposite positions. I propped my foot up on the ledge of the shower and dropped my head back as he entered me slowly.

After the aching yet mind blowing sex, we finished actually showering before climbing out of the shower. I toweled my hair off until it stopped dripping and went back into the bedroom where Happy was already getting dressed. He tossed me another t-shirt as I walked past him to get my shorts. I stuffed my thong in my pocket and pulled my shorts on before putting my bra on and slipping into his shirt. I looked down and smirked at the Reaper Crew lettering across my chest.

I picked up my phone out of my bag that I couldn't remember bringing in and checked my messages. Ima had either forgotten to text me or had in fact stayed the night. I sent her a quick question mark before stepping into her Vans and looking over at Happy. If there was one thing I hated, it was the awkwardness of leaving after hooking up.

"Give me your phone." He said in his raspy voice that gave me tingles. I passed it over to him and watched him typing information in quickly. He tossed it back over to me.

"If you need anything or anyone bothers you, you call me first. I'm going out on a run." He explained as he pulled on a shoulder holster loaded with two handguns. I nodded and put my phone in my back pocket.

"Okay." I said for lack of better options. He looked over at me and smirked as he put his vest, which I learned was a kutte, on. Happy ran his hand through my damp hair and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You should be here when I get back." It wasn't a question and his voice barely lent it to being a suggestion. I nodded, resolving not to kid myself about staying away from him. He nodded and kissed me again before opening the door.

Ima was sitting at the bar in last night's clothes, nursing a mug of coffee. She looked up when Happy and I walked towards her. He smacked me on the ass and kept walking when I turned off to join my sister. I rubbed the stinging skin on my ass before sitting on a stool beside Ima.

"I'll be damned. Forty-eight hours in town and you're already conquering the impossible." Ima raised her mug to me before taking another sip. I rolled my eyes and shook my head out of humility.

"Let's go. I want to hear all about it and I don't want to be around when Gemma gets here." Ima said as she grabbed her bag off the bar. I yawned and hopped off the stool. She seemed to let out a sigh of relief when we got into her car without encountering this Gemma person.

 **a/n: What do you think? Still liking it? Thank you for all the reviews so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ima and I spent the next few days catching up and hanging out together when she wasn't working. She gave me a Sons of Anarchy 101 that included who the members were, what prospects, croweaters, and old ladies were, who she's been with and what she knew about their legit and not so legit ventures. Ima had apparently been around the club for quite a while.

We talked about Miami and the last boyfriend I'd had there, who turned out to be a complete tool. Neither one of us brought up the fight we'd had before I left. Instead, we left the past behind us and reconnected in the present day. We even went shopping and got our hair bleached together. Before long it was Monday night and I was getting a little anxious about starting at the new tattoo shop the next morning.

"Rally, you're one of the best tattoo artists I know. Just chill out, drink some wine and breathe." Ima said with a comforting smile as she poured a glass of pinot for me. She'd just gotten home from work and was still dressed in a plaid skirt and cropped white button down.

"How many tattoo artists do you even know?" I asked, calling her on her bluff. She took a sip of wine and smirked.

"Two. You and Happy." She said, enjoying the way my cheeks blushed a little. According to her, anytime he was mentioned I blushed like a teenager. He'd texted me a few times during the run and was due back sometime tomorrow night.

"I'll be damned." I said, surprised at the coincidence. It did explain the quality of his ink though. If you tattooed, you didn't get bad tattoos on your skin.

"Are you going to see him tomorrow?" She asked as she flipped through television channels. I shrugged and tried to play down my attraction to him.

"Maybe. If I do you have to go with me. I don't want to run into Gemma without you." I fluttered my eyelashes at her. She glanced over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, use the porn star as a distraction. I appreciate that." She teased. I nodded, unashamed of my devious plan.

"Hey, if you had tattoos I would definitely pretend to be you and fight Tara for you." I said with a laugh. She almost spit her wine out.

"Shut up. I don't want red wine on my rug." We continued laughing and joking around about various twin hijinks we would pull if we were identical until I found myself yawning every few minutes.

"Goodnight, baby girl." I said kissing her on the cheek as I headed off to bed. She popped me on the ass and winked.

"Goodnight." She called as I muttered under my breath about everyone assaulting my ass. I crawled into the most comfortable guest bed I'd ever slept in and checked my phone.

I grinned at the text Happy had sent me. It was short and to the point, but it made complete sense to me: **I don't share**. We'd been texting about seeing each other when he got back. I had teased that I needed to hang out with Juice too. That had been his response: he didn't share.

I was never one to jump into relationships or fall for somebody, but I liked Happy. He was amazing in bed but he also made me laugh. I knew better than to think we were exclusive, but I liked to think it might get there one day. He was exactly my type, tall, dark and dangerous.

The next morning, I stood in front of the bed and stared at the clothes I'd dumped on the bed again. I wanted to wear something shop appropriate yet sexy enough to see Happy in afterwards. I finally settled on a white tank top that stopped right over my ribs, a low pair of tight black jeans and a studded leather jacket. I stepped into my new white Chuck Taylor's and headed out to the living room.

"It's about time." Ima teased as she grabbed her keys off the bar. I didn't comment on the fact that she was going to work in a robe. I grabbed my backpack with all my equipment and followed her down to the Lexus. I didn't say much on the way to the shop. Ima knew I was nervous, so she just turned up the radio and let me think.

"Call me if you need a ride to the garage. If not I'll meet you over there at like, nine." I nodded and kissed her on the cheek before getting out in front of the shop. She gave me a smile and a wave as she pulled back out into the street.

I adjusted the bag on my shoulders and took a deep breath before walking into the shop. An actual metal bell dinged as I walked in. There was art and sketches all over the walls and I didn't see a single butterfly, much to my relief.

"You must be Rally." A bald guy with a long red beard guessed as he walked up from the back of the shop. I nodded and shook his hand.

"You must be Tim." He tapped his chest and smiled before taking my bag and putting it down on an empty table.

"That's me. So, this is going to be your side of the shop. I stocked it with ink and new needles but if you have a certain brand you want to use you're welcome to place an order. Uh, bathroom is through there." He pointed at a curtain hanging below a sign that said artists only. I nodded and started to relax as I got my bearings.

"Like I said on the phone, we do mostly custom work. You might get one or two people in here for flash art, but it's pretty rare. If you don't feel comfortable with someone just let me know. We can get some interesting people in here." He took a seat at his drawing table. I looked down at the portrait he was sketching out and knew that I would fit in at the shop. He had real talent, just like Mark, so I didn't have to worry about overshadowing him. Looking at the art on the walls, I could tell he liked to use a lot of color, so it seems my love for black and grey would balance us out.

I'd just started a sketch of a dark horseman a guy had requested when I heard the bell ring. It was Tim's turn to greet the customer and it was close to closing time, so I didn't even look up.

"Happy, what's up brother?" My head shot up at Tim's words. There was no chance in hell another person in the state was named Happy. Sure enough, tall, dark and dangerous had just walked into the tattoo shop. He and Tim shared one of those weird handshake, guy hug things quickly.

"Just came by to see your new artist." He explained as he looked over at me. I rested my back against the chair and gave him a little wave. Tim nodded and headed back to his station, assuming Happy and I didn't need any introductions.

"Hey stranger." I said with a smile as he sat down on the rolling stool across from me. He didn't say anything as he nodded and turned my sketch towards him. I watched his face as he studied it closely. He pushed it back in place and looked up at me.

"Third horsemen?" He asked. I nodded and appreciated not only his recognizing the symbolism but also his knowledge of the subject. Happy continued to surprise me.

"Yeah, dude wanted famine to represent his moving off the streets and into a house and shit. It's a lot deeper then the last tattoo I did. It's a fucking relief." I said as I stretched my arms high above my head to try and get some back comfort.

"What was that?" He asked, staring at my exposed stomach. I dropped my hands back down and laughed.

"A cotton candy colored butterfly on an eighteen year-old girl." He curled his lip in disgust and I nodded in agreement. I looked him over and realized he must have come over here soon after getting back; he looked tired.

"How'd you know I worked here?" I realized we'd never talked about my job or where I worked. He smirked and shook his head.

"I have sources." I rolled my eyes and started working on my sketch again. Happy watched me for a few minutes before I looked back up. Tim seemed to be completely fine with Happy sitting there, but I still didn't want to push it.

"I get off at nine. Why don't you go get some sleep and then pick me up?" I asked with a grin. Happy shrugged and looked over at Tim.

"Rally, you can go if you want. I don't think we'll have anybody else drop by on a Tuesday. I'm about to leave. The wife is bitching about some anniversary I forgot." He grumbled as he started putting his own stuff away. I laughed at how unbothered he seemed about his anniversary before turning back and seeing a satisfied looking Happy.

"Give me a couple minutes." I said as I started putting my tools and sketchbook away. Happy and Tim talked a little about touching up the snake on his head, as I got ready to go. Tim and I walked out together and locked up the shop. Happy was sitting on his bike smoking a cigarette and holding a second helmet in his lap.

I didn't say anything as I took the helmet and climbed on the bike behind him. I hadn't been on a motorcycle in years, so I held onto his waist tightly. The ride to Teller-Morrow was fairly short, and Happy's speed made it that much shorter. I let out a sigh of relief as he turned his bike off.

I took my helmet off and sat it on the seat before running my fingers through my hair. Happy turned to sit sideways on his bike and pulled me over to him by my hips. I laughed and ran my hands up the front of his kutte and intertwined my fingers behind his neck. He rested his hands on my ass before kissing me like he'd been gone for a month.

I turned my head to the side a little so he could possess me further. His tongue ran over the mine and his mouth moved in a lustful rhythm. I let out a moan as he pulled me against him so I could feel how hard he was through his baggy jeans.

"Happy, really brother?" He pulled back to look at the tall grey haired man but didn't let go of my ass.

"What? All clothes are on for now." He said with a smirk. I shook my head and blew out a single laugh.

"Gemma's already on my ass about that one." The man said with a nod towards me. I tried my best to look innocent, but the ink, gauged ears, and hands on my ass didn't help much.

"I hear you, Clay. Missed a good show though." Happy said as he let me go. Clay shook his head.

"Juice recorded it on his phone." Clay said with a laugh. I shrugged and followed Happy and Clay towards the clubhouse.

"That's good, my drunk logic is the best." I said proudly. Happy nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist as Clay turned to look at me. I shrugged at his incredulous look before Happy and I disappeared down the dorm hallway.

Happy opened the door and let me go in first before entering and closing the door behind him. He started shrugging his kutte off before he even finished turning the lock. I undid my shoelaces and toed my shoes off as I sat down on the bed. He grinned at me and removed his boots before joining me on the bed. He yawned as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Happy, you need to sleep. Sleep first and then you can have your way with me tonight." I whispered with a little laugh. He seemed like he was going to argue until he yawned again and nodded his head.

He stripped down to his boxers and I took off my jeans before we both crawled underneath the sheets. I set an alarm on my phone for ten o'clock and sent Ima a message to let her know I was here and napping.


	4. Chapter 4

******ADULT CONTENT WARNING******

I woke up to Happy's mouth exploring my stomach. I moaned as he got closer to the top of my thong. He licked at my hipbone before lying back in the bed. Through the thin cotton of his boxers, I could tell he was more than ready.

"Why'd you stop?" I purred while moving to sit on his abs. He gripped my thighs and pulled at the fabric between us. I smirked and leaned down to kiss him. He caught my chin and shook his head. He reached over to a side table and grabbed a knife. I swallowed hard as he flicked it open. He laid the blade flat on my side and ran it down to my hip. With a flick of his wrist, he cut the lace waistband. I scowled at him as he quickly cut the other side before putting the knife away.

"Don't talk, Rally." He looked me in the eye for a minute before yanking the ruined thong out from under me and throwing it off the bed. I bit my bottom lip as he shoved me backwards. He didn't stop until my head was on his knees. I groaned at the stretching of my skin and muscles as he pushed my legs apart so that I was completely on display for him.

Happy ran a finger over my split before spreading it open. I felt his finger teasing my clit lightly and moaned again. He tugged on the ring through my clit and I hissed at the foreign feeling. With the ring in, most guys avoided my clit but not Happy. He dipped his finger down onto my lips and ran it slowly down towards his stomach.

"You're getting my stomach wet, woman." He growled as he slid his finger into me and swirled it before sliding it back out and farther towards his stomach. I tried to move back away from his hand. He rested his finger between the two holes.

"I'm not into that." I said, wishing he would go back to familiar territory. Instead, he rolled me off of him and pinned my shoulders down into the mattress. His eyes seemed darker than ever as he scowled at me.

"I said don't talk, Rally. Have you ever tried it?" He watched me intently as I shook my head silently. His scowl deepened.

"Then you don't know if you're into it or not. Next time you fucking stop me, you're out." His growl was dangerous and I knew he was serious. I didn't have any moral objections to anal, I was just always worried it would hurt. I nodded to let him know I understood.

"Get on your knees and spread your legs." Happy snapped as he moved off of my shoulders and stood at the side of the bed. I did as he said and watched him strip out of his boxers. He didn't get back on the bed before running his hand down from my neck, over my ass and down to my thigh. I moaned at his touch and felt myself getting wetter and wound up tighter.

Happy moved to kneel behind me and ran his hand back from my juicy split to the tighter hole I was still having reservations about. I felt his teeth sink in to my right ass cheek and moaned from the taboo pleasure it sent through me. He replaced his mouth with a palm as he moved his wet finger in circles around the hole he was focused on today.

I moaned as the pressure of his circles increased and I felt my self pulsing to his rhythm. He pushed his finger down into me ever so slightly. I felt my body tighten like a vice around him and moaned at the pain laced pleasure coursing upwards through me. I looked back and saw his shaft twitch with arousal as he pushed in a little further. I hissed at the increasing pressure but stayed still for him.

"Good girl, Rally. Feel this? That's all you." He took his hand that had gripped my ass and slid it over my wetness and up over my mound. My moan came out as more of a whimper as I longed to have him inside. He bit my ass again before ending the exploration of my boundaries.

"Tell me what you want, Rally. How much can you take?" Happy growled as he pulled my shoulders up to his chest. We were both kneeling on the bed and I felt his warm length against my back. The look in his eyes made me hungry. I tested my luck and spun around to face him. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and ran my thumb over his tip as my other hand moved to his throat. I should have been afraid of the look he was giving me.

Instead, I leaned in and nipped at his jaw and tightened my grip on both his neck and his shaft. His hand shot up and grabbed a handful of hair. I smirked at the pain and licked his strong jaw.

"Fuck me, Happy. Don't hold back." I growled before sinking my teeth into the pulsing vein in his neck. He groaned as my teeth neared the point of breaking skin. Within seconds, I was on my back with his hand at my throat. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he claimed it as his own. His tongue ravished my mouth as my nails raked across his back.

"You wanted this." Happy rasped as he slammed into me. I moaned at the sudden invasion, only to be pounded into again. The grip on my hips would surely leave bruises, but it only made me want more.

Happy yanked me off the bed and shoved me over to the door. My cheek was pressed into the wood with all of Happy's weight shoving me into the door. His mouth was on my neck, alternating between hard bites and long licks. I felt his arm wrap around my wrist and his other hand pushed down on the back of my neck.

"Keep your hands on the door, Rally." He barely waited to finish my name before ramming into me with enough force to put my head through the door, if my hands weren't bracing against it. I moaned and panted as the sound of skin smacking filled the room. I fell into an orgasm and felt myself pulsing around him as I struggled to breathe. Happy shoved two fingers into my gaping mouth and I swirled my tongue around them.

"Fuck, Rally." Happy groaned as my orgasm exploded around him. He slammed into me one more time and I felt him shuddering with his own release. My eyes were closed and I was trying to stay conscious as the orgasm subsided. Happy pulled out of me and ran his thumb over my vagina as it continued to spasm.

"You okay?" He asked after I walked out of the bathroom. I nodded and gave him a shy smile. He laughed and motioned for me to come to him. I crawled onto the bed and took a drag off of his cigarette. He ran his hand over my jeans and smiled.

"I've never done that before." I said with an uncharacteristic blush. He raised his brow and took the cigarette back.

"What? Soaked a guy? Guess you've never had a good enough fuck." He smirked and passed the cigarette back to me. Happy had been covered in my wetness when he pulled out. I'd always had a healthy amount of lubrication, but what happened with him was a whole other story.

"Did you hear that?" I sat up straight and grabbed my shirt as Happy nodded and buckled his belt. There had been a loud crash and scream from down the hall. I looked at my watch and noticed it was a quarter after nine. I didn't waste time on shoes again as I rushed out of the room with Happy on my heels.

I skidded to a halt at the sight of Ima curled up on the floor with blood pouring out of her nose. She was sobbing and trying to ebb the pouring blood. I sprinted to her and slid across the carpet, ripping a hole in my jeans. She leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Come here, Ima. Let me see it." I whispered as she shook her head. She sobbed again before throwing her hands into her lap and looking over at me. Her nose was obviously broken and I could already see dark bruising forming under her eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and looked around for something to stop the blood.

"Here, Rally." Happy was handing me a towel and a cold pack. I nodded to him and helped Ima get the towel in place as she held the cold pack over her eyes. The bleeding slowed down and I kissed her forehead before standing up slowly.

I noticed blood on the bar and felt my fists ball up tightly. A middle aged woman with chunky highlights was sitting at the bar with a satisfied smirk and a curious look as she eyed me. I stormed over to her, ignoring Happy's attempt to catch me.

"You did this? The fuck is your problem?" I was inches away from the woman's face and her smirk only pissed me off more the closer I got. She stood up and towered over me as I stood barefoot.

"My problem is your sister there can't keep her pussy out of my son's relationship. I'm protecting my family." She growled as she met my glare. I shook my head and smirked.

"You think Ima is the real problem? Why don't any of you think about why your precious boy is doing this?" I spat as her smile started to fade into a hard line.

"Happy, you may want to pull your bitch off before they need matching nose jobs." I was about to hit her right in the smart mouth when I felt Happy pulling me backwards. I tried to break free but he only tightened his grip. The woman, who I assumed was Gemma, nodded at Happy and headed out of the clubhouse. Happy didn't let me go until a minute or so after the door closed behind her.

My anger got the best of me and I turned around and slapped him hard across the face. His eyes blazed with fury as he caught my wrist. I swallowed hard as his grip started to hurt. He shoved my wrist back at me forcefully.

"Never fucking do that again." His hand was curled into a tight fist, but he didn't let himself strike me. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to hit me back.

"Let's go, doll." I pulled Ima off the floor and headed out to her car, leaving my shoes behind. There was no way I was going to pop back in to Happy's room after hitting him. I climbed into the drivers seat and held Ima's hand as I drove out to the hospital to get her nose set.

"You ready?" I asked as she walked out of the hospital. I had bolted outside as soon as the doctor took her back. I hated hospitals.

"Yeah, you drive." She mumbled as she tossed me her car keys. I nodded and got back in the Lexus. The ten-minute drive to her apartment was eerily silent. As soon as we got into the apartment, we headed off to different bedrooms to end what had turned into a horrible ending of the day.

 **I toned the chapter down a little from how I previously had it written and also changed Rally and Gemma's spat a little to set up for the shift in attitude towards Tara. I know we're a few chapters in and it still seems like I'm giving Ima wings and Tara horns, but please remember that this is from Ima's sister's POV, of course it will take her a little time to see things how they are/were.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month and a half since Ima and I had so graciously left the clubhouse. As far as I knew, she hadn't been back, and I was avoiding it like the plague. Luckily, I was busy with work and finalizing the contract on the condo I was leasing. That hardly left any time to think about the company of a certain biker I was starting to miss.

The day had finally come that I was moving into my condo. The storage company had been bleeding my bank account dry with the charges I'd incurred from not accepting my stuff from Miami on time. The landlord said he would reimburse me since he'd broken the contract by delaying my move in, but I wasn't counting on it.

So, instead of hiring movers, I was unloading boxes and furniture into my condo in gym shorts and a sports bra. I was baking in the heat wave and starting to regret turning down Ima's offer to help. Being a guest at her place for over a month made me feel guilty, despite her insistence that I was welcome to stay forever. My headphones were blaring Attika 7 as I threw all my weight into pulling a couch out of the back of the truck.

"Fuck!" I screamed and jumped as a hand appeared on my shoulder. I ripped my headphones off my ears and tried to catch my breath as Happy stared at me. His expression was illegible.

"You're going to hurt yourself." He growled as he pulled his phone out of his kutte. I paused the music on my phone and folded my arms across my chest. I had managed to unload all of the boxes by myself, and I didn't appreciate his sudden and uninvited appearance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as my anger was overcome by exhaustion. I sat down on the couch seat furthest away from him. He snapped his phone shut and looked over at me.

"Heard you were moving shit by yourself. You've got a hell of an arm but you're still tiny, Rally." His expression softened slightly but it still didn't show any type of emotion. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand as I started feeling a little dizzy.

"Were you planning on watching or helping?" I grumbled as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch. He leaned back and smirked as his eyes studied my bare stomach.

"I'm not moving shit. Got a couple prospects coming over to do that. We're going to take a shower and then go eat." He didn't leave any room for objections, but I shook my head anyways.

"That ship has sailed, buddy. You chose your side." I snapped with as much confidence as I could. He smirked and shook his head.

"Shut up, Rally." He picked me up and carried me into the condo bridal style. Normally the bride doesn't try to push away though. Just like before though, he overpowered me. I gave up fighting and rolled my eyes as he finally found the bedroom and en suite bathroom.

I was about to throw him out of my house when I heard motorcycles outside. Happy smacked my ass and headed back outside. I looked down and realized I really could use a shower, so I turned the water on and stripped my sweaty clothes off. I heard the bathroom door open and close as I started wetting my hair.

I watched Happy strip down through the glass shower door. The sight of his chest and v-cut made me more susceptible to his advances. I sighed in defeat and opened the shower door to let him in. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he walked into the shower.

"What was that about a ship?" Happy's voice was a raspy whisper as he bent his head down to me. He put his hands on either side of the wall behind me and kissed me underneath the flowing water. His tongue ran over mine and I couldn't help but moan.

The water and my excitement made it hard to breathe as he deepened the kiss. One hand dropped from the wall and ran down over my breast. He grabbed one of my nipples and tugged a little.

"This is new." He growled as he ran his thumb over a sugar skull on my sternum. I nodded and hitched a shoulder. He kissed me again and then moved me out from under the water. He picked up my shower gel and snarled his nose at it a little before squeezing some into his hand. I raised my brow as Happy ran his soapy hands over my skin. He squatted down and lathered my legs and feet with soap, finishing off by spreading suds over my throbbing mound and over my slit.

"You seriously just washed me?" I asked with a smile as he nodded and moved me back under the water. I leaned my head back and was again surprised when he helped me rinse off. Something about his helpful attitude today had me worried about what he was really up to.

"I'm not dealing with that. You handle that and I'll handle this." He smirked as he pointed at my hair before using that same finger to massage my clit. It was difficult, but I managed to wash and condition my hair as Happy worked me into a frenzy with his hand. Once I was done with my hair, he shut the water off and picked me up.

My legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me out of the shower. He put me down on the counter and pulled back out of my reach. I narrowed my eyes at him as he licked his bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" I growled after a minute of him not moving to come back or do anything but stand there. He gave me a one sided smile and then finally moved back towards me.

"Looking you over. It's been a while." He growled before dipping his head down and flicking my clit with his tongue. I moaned loudly and ran both of my hands over the back of his freshly shaved head. He lapped his tongue over me a couple more times before pulling me forward to the edge of the counter.

"God, Happy." I welcomed the fullness of having him inside of me like a drug. He took it slow, for Happy, and went as deep into me as he could. I moaned and pulled his mouth down onto mine as he held onto my hips.

He alternated between short thrusts and pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into me in a hypnotizing rhythm. With my hands on his muscular lower back and his mouth on mine, I reached my climax with a low moan. He pulled his mouth back and watched my eyes as my body clamped around him and pulsed with energy.

"Good girl, Rally." He slammed into me a couple more times before resting his head on my shoulder and panting with his own release. As our breathing leveled out and he rinsed him self off, I realized we hadn't used a condom. I was on the pill, but I knew how the Sons were with women.

"Are you clean?" I blurted out as he dried himself off with a pink towel. He smirked and looked over at me.

"Just took a shower." He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Rally. Just got tested and haven't fucked anybody new. You gonna get knocked up?" He asked as I towel dried my hair. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not. You aren't worried about me being clean?" I raised a brow at him in the mirror. He shook his head and smacked my ass.

"If you weren't you wouldn't have brought it up. Hurry up, I'm hungry." He said before moving away to get dressed. I nodded and picked up the pace. I ended up spraying some product in my hair and letting it dry in natural, Cali girl waves.

"Uh, can you make sure your brothers aren't in there?" I asked as I stood in a towel by the door. He got up from the counter and nodded. I was about to thank him when he ripped the towel out of my hands and smirked.

"It's clear." He said a minute later after I heard him close my bedroom door. I scowled at him as he watched me get dressed. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt before stepping into a pair of gold sandals. It was probably the most modest thing I'd worn in a while.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed my bag off the back of the bedroom door. He nodded and followed me out to his bike. Two men were unloading my mirrored dresser and it took a lot of will power to squash my inner-control freak. Happy had been nice enough to make them help, so I wasn't going to be a bitch about it.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I don't think straight when it comes to Ima." We were waiting on our food in silence and I suddenly felt the need to apologize to him. He stopped chewing on his toothpick and nodded.

"I noticed. Any good tattoos recently?" He changed the subject abruptly and I knew he wasn't forgiving me. I didn't need his forgiveness though; I just needed him to know I was sorry.

We talked about tattoos for the rest of dinner and then headed back to my condo on his Harley. I was tired from unloading my stuff earlier and the sex, so I was relieved when he left the bike idling as he walked me to my door. He pulled my hips to him roughly before kissing me possessively. When he pulled back, I was almost breathless.

"Come to the party Friday, Rally." He didn't wait for my answer or say goodnight before heading back to his Harley. I watched him leave and sighed, knowing I still had a lot of boxes to unpack. My jaw dropped as I walked into my condo. The furniture was set up and my boxes were stacked neatly in the corner. It was a far cry from how I'd left it only a couple hours ago.

The rest of the week seemed to drag by as I worked on unpacking at night after working all day. My client list was getting longer and the shop traffic was really picking up. Tim teased me that clients came in for the show as much as the ink. Whatever it was, I wasn't complaining about the boost it was giving my bank account.

"You look familiar." I looked up from the stencil I was lining up and tried to place if I knew the guy or not. He was fairly tall and husky with a thick black beard, but I didn't recognize him from anywhere. I just hitched a shoulder and rubbed the stencil on before turning to my ink.

"Charming is a small town." I said with a shrug as I dipped the needles into the black ink and turned back to his large bicep I was tattooing a devil on. He nodded and leaned back in the chair. I was working on the last bit of the outline when I heard my client whistle. I looked up and saw Lyla and Ima walking into the shop.

"Rally! Can you touch up Lyla's tramp stamp?" Ima asked as she gnawed on too many pieces of gum. I stopped my machine and looked up at them. It was already five o'clock and I wouldn't be done with the big guy's shading for another hour.

"If I have time. I've got to change before tonight though." I said before starting my machine back up and turning back to the client's arm. Ima and Lyla sat on the couch by Tim's station.

"You ladies going out tonight?" The guy asked with a smirk. I ignored him but Ima shrugged.

"Not really, just going to a party at TM." She was obviously trying to blow him off. I learned quickly that if you mentioned the Sons or their place, a lot of people backed off. The shop was well known and respected, but the clubhouse and the Sons was a different beast all together.

"I knew you looked familiar. Think I saw you at a party a while back." I glanced up at the guy and kept working on his ink. The way he was looking at me made me uncomfortable and I really didn't want to talk. I finished up on his tattoo and settled the bill. He winked as he headed out of the door.

"Hope I see you there, honey." I nodded and twisted my mouth. As soon as the door closed behind him, I gagged and shook my head. Lyla laughed and waited for me to finish wiping down the chair before hopping on it.

"Not your type?" She asked with a laugh as I pulled the back of her shirt up and looked at what I would be working with. The outline of the barbed wire was still good, so all I was going to touch was the fading color.

"Hardly. She's into grumpy, brown, bald guys." Ima said with a laugh as I threw a wad of paper towels at her. Lyla laughed and glanced back at me.

"Opie told me he'd been particularly grumpy for the past month. Then, all of a sudden he was back to normal grumpy earlier this week." Lyla said with a wink as I changed out needles and ink. I blushed and shook my head.

"I knew you didn't move that huge ass furniture by yourself." Ima said with a smirk. I laughed and positioned myself over Lyla's back.

"He didn't move it. He called in prospects to do it. Then, we fucked in the shower and went to eat." I said before drowning both Ima and Lyla's comments out with the tattoo machine. Touching up Lyla's tattoo barely took twenty minutes.

"Tim, I'm going to head out. I'll see you on Sunday." I said with as I cleaned up my station. He nodded and laughed.

"As long as you take the gossip girls with you. I really never needed to know half the information I learned about Opie or your love life today." I laughed at his disgusted face and finished up with a thorough sanitation of my gun, ink trays and chair.


	6. Chapter 6

"You two are ridiculous." I said as I got out of my car. Ima closed her car door and stopped next to mine, shaking her head.

"You got such a boy car." She teased. I looked down at my car and back up to her with a laugh.

"It's not a boy car. Just because my Camaro can beat your Lexus doesn't make it a boy car. It makes it fast." I said before locking the car and heading into my condo. The three of us got ready in my cramped bathroom and pregamed with wine and weed. Ima split a line with Lyla, so I insisted on driving.

As soon as I got out of my car, I noticed several bikes were missing, including Happy's. I must have been frowning because Lyla laughed and wrapped her arm around me after climbing out of the backseat.

"They're on their way. Opie said they're less than an hour out. Last minute stuff." She said with a shrug before kissing me on the cheek. I smirked and nodded as I closed my door.

"Shots?" Ima asked as Lyla led the way into the clubhouse. I laughed and nodded. Ima knew my weaknesses almost as well as I knew hers. Three rounds of shots later, Lyla realized she'd left her bag in my car.

"I'll get it." I insisted as she begged Ima to go get it for her. She smiled at me and flipped Ima off. I held a hand over the back of my dress as I bent down into the back seat and grabbed Lyla's glittery bag. My dress was extremely short, and I had no intentions on everyone seeing my thong.

"Nice car, Rally." I groaned as I recognized the man's voice before I even stood up. Sure enough, the big client from earlier was standing beside my trunk. His eyes weren't on my car, despite his comment. I breathed a little easier when I heard motorcycles pulling into the lot.

"Thanks." I forced out as I closed the car door and set the alarm. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and looked me from head to toe. There was a suv beside me and a fence behind me, so I was stuck. I felt him undressing me with his eyes and scowled.

"I was just getting this for my friend. Excuse me." I said as I pointed back towards the clubhouse. He turned to the side to let me through. Despite how small my waist was, I was bound to brush up against him. I took a long stride in my knee high boots and breathed easier once I'd managed to barely graze him with my arm. I locked eyes with Happy and smiled, until I felt the guy's hand on my ass as he walked up beside me. Happy's eyes flashed with a murderous look as he slammed his helmet on his handlebars.

I was pushing the guy away from me when Happy appeared behind me. He wrapped a possessive arm around my waist and stared at the guy's hand that had caught my wrist. He finally let go and I jerked my arm back, grabbing onto Happy's kutte. The big guy turned to leave but Happy wasn't done.

"You going to act like that shit didn't happen?" Happy growled, tightening his hold on my waist. I looked up at him and noticed how his eyes were even darker than when I had slapped him.

"She did my tat earlier, man. Just being friendly. Hell, can't blame a guy for trying." The guy smiled at Happy. Obviously, he hadn't been around the club much because Happy was one Son you didn't want to cross, even I knew that.

"I can, actually. Get out." The guy raised his brow at Happy and shook his head.

"Brother, I didn't see a crow on her. It was a mistake." His smile faded as Happy smirked. He nodded and pointed back towards the clubhouse.

"You want to stay? Willing to go in the ring for it?" Happy was obviously itching for a fight at this point. I knew Happy was dangerous, but this guy easily had a hundred pounds on him. The guy smirked and nodded.

"Hold this." He handed me his kutte, rings, and shirt before calling Juice over. "Stay with Juice, Rally."

Juice and I followed Happy and the guy I'd tattooed earlier to the boxing ring. I slid Happy's rings on to my fingers, amused by how big they were on me.

"What's this about?" Juice asked as Happy waited for the guy to climb up in the ring. He was bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Guy copped a feel when you all pulled up. Is he going to get hurt?" I asked, looking over at Juice as he laughed.

"We all fucking know you're off limits. Dude is going to regret fighting to stay. Happy's ruthless when he's just messing around so I'd hate to feel what him fighting over his girl is like." Juice nodded towards the ring as the phrase his girl distracted me. I hadn't seen Happy in over a month until this week and Juice thinks I'm his girl?

Happy obviously knew what he was doing in the ring. The big guy rushed at him, but Happy used his momentum against him and landed a solid undercut to his sternum. Juice grimaced and grunted as the crowd grew larger and the man caught his breath. Happy took a good hit on his chin but answered it with a painful looking left hook to the guy's temple. I bit down hard on my lip as Happy ducked down to miss a blow and pushed the guy against the ropes. He landed blow after blow to the guy's sides before finally getting an opening and driving his fist up to the guy's chin.

He teetered around for a minute before finally falling down to the mat with a thud. Happy smirked and climbed out of the ring. I noticed a croweater reaching out for him longingly. Juice snickered as I lunged forward.

"Have fun defending my honor?" I purred at Happy as he blew the croweater off. He smirked and shook his head.

"Not about honor, Rally. It's about not touching what's mine." He growled before kissing me roughly. I deepened the kiss and bit his bottom lip when I pulled back. He smirked at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Didn't realize I was spoken for." I glanced back up at him as he slid his rings back on. He looked up from his hands and hitched a shoulder.

"First ever invitation." He said with a smile as he pulled his shirt over his head. I laughed and kissed his bruised chin.

"I accept.." I said with a wink. He laughed and nodded as he shrugged his kutte on and led me into the clubhouse. It was unexpected and never the plan, but apparently I was his and he was mine.

Lyla ended up going home with Opie and Ima was ready to go when the party started dying down. I knew it would be better if I drove her home instead of leaving her to her own devices. Happy was standing with Jax and Tig by the pool table when I rose from the bar. Ima was past her limit and whining about leaving.

"We're heading out." I told Happy as he finished off a beer. He nodded and followed us out to the parking lot. I got Ima settled in the passenger seat and closed the door before turning to tell him goodbye. He kissed my lips lustfully and rotated me so I was pressed against the rear quarter panel of my car. I knew that if I got lost in his kiss, I'd never get Ima home.

"Hap, I'm leaving. You can come over if you want. I'm dropping her off at her place and then going home." I said, holding onto his chin and trying to dodge his advances. He finally broke through my defenses and kissed me again.

"I'll see you there." He growled before stepping back and letting me walk around to the driver's side. Ima was already passed out with her head on the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, baby girl." I kissed Ima's forehead after finally getting her into bed. She nodded groggily and rolled over to cuddle with her body pillow. I smiled and pulled the door to after turning the light out. On my way out, I noticed a bottle of pills on the coffee table. I was tempted to check it out, but my phone started vibrating in my pocket. It was Happy.

"You okay?" He asked without even giving me the chance to say hello. I locked Ima's door behind me and hurried down to my car. It had taken a lot longer to get her into the apartment than I planned on.

"Yeah, Ima wasn't much help when I drug her inside." I said, opening my car door and sliding down into my seat. He chuckled a little before telling me to hurry my ass up and ending the call. He wasn't exactly romantic but he still had my heart racing.

He was standing outside the building smoking a cigarette when I parked my car in the garage. It almost surprised me that he'd waited for me. He opened my car door and let me out before tossing it closed. I wasn't certain but he seemed more stressed than when I'd left him at the clubhouse.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, letting him into the condo. He closed and locked the door behind us before checking the back door, not bothering to answer my question. "What are you doing?"

"Checking shit." He snapped before checking the front door one more time. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen to make an omelet. He stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island and watched me closely. I closed the refrigerator and turned to look at him.

"Do you want to check the cabinet for leprechauns hiding in there for a chance to kill me?" I thought it was funny, but his facial expression contradicted that.

"There was a drive-by after you left." He growled. I put the egg carton on the island and swallowed hard.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, hoping he would tell me right away if anyone had gotten hurt. He shrugged.

"Yeah, on our side. I want you clear of this, Rally. Don't come to the clubhouse unless its an emergency." He said, grabbing the eggs and searching for a pan. I stepped back so he could take over cooking.

"Is that the only reason you don't want me at the clubhouse?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't fly off the handle. He looked back at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you actually asking, Rally?" He turned back and folded the eggs over. I pushed myself up onto the counter and sat down with my legs dangling down.

"Is there more to me not coming to the clubhouse than the driveby? Did Gemma say something about me?" I looked him dead in the eyes as he turned around.

"President's wife or not, she's not a member. She doesn't get a say in who comes and goes." He said, brushing off my comment. I laughed and he scowled at me.

"Happy, I may not be a MC expert but I know that if she really didn't want me there, I wouldn't be welcome." I said, shaking my head.

"I don't know who may be watching the club right now, Rally. You're new enough to not be common knowledge. Until I know you're going to be safe coming there, you aren't going to. If it was about Gemma or anything else, I would tell you. I don't lie, Rally." He turned the stove eye off and slid the last omlet onto a plate before walking past me and over to the kitchen island where I had some stools set up.

"What's the story with Jax and Ima?" I asked, changing the subject away from Gemma and onto something I'd been curious about since getting to Charming. Happy stopped his fork mid-travel and snapped his mouth shut. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about that either. "I know she's not perfect, but she's my sister."

"I make it a point not to get in the middle of my brothers' family shit, Rally. All I know is that your sister has been trying to get with Jax since before Tara was in the picture. Jax and Tara will have a fight or he'll say he's done with her and then fuck Ima to piss Tara off. That's all I got." He said, putting the fork in his mouth quickly. I sighed and put my fork down.

"When we were little, really little, our father ditched us. Ima couldn't handle it. She told everybody at school that he was a spy working secret missions and shit. Hell, I think she even started to believe it some herself." I remembered the way she used to talk about him, as if he was going to walk back into our lives and pick up where he left off. "Anyways, when we got older she started gravitating towards assholes who cheated on her and broke her heart over and over."

Happy looked like he couldn't care less about what I was telling him about Ima. In all actuality, I wasn't even talking to him as much as I was working things out, out loud. I knew Ima craved, no, needed attention. It was part of why we'd gotten into such a big argument before I packed my shit and left for Miami.

"I get it, Rally. She's your family. I just told you what I knew." Happy said, breaking into my chain of thought. I nodded and picked up my fork, taking a couple more bites before realizing my hunger had passed.

"Do you want to stay here?" I asked, wondering if he'd actually stay. He shrugged and picked up the two plates. I watched him scrape the scraps into the disposal and then load the dishwasher with the dirty dishes.

"Yeah, less talking, more fucking though." He said, grabbing my ass with his wet hands after rinsing them in the sink. I pursed my lips and tried to push him back.

"I'm not a hand towel." I said with a laugh. He mocked me playfully before pulling me towards the living room. He'd already told me how he wanted to fuck me on the chaise lounge, so I figured that was his plan. So, when he grabbed the tv remote and sat on the couch instead, I couldn't help but smile. Sex with Happy was great but it was nice to see that he could just spend time with me as well.

 **What do you think? Still liking it? If you are wondering, Rally is based off of Sara Fabel :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ima, all I'm saying is that you'd have a lot better luck if you try to find someone that's not with someone else. I get it, Jax is hot but there's plenty of hot guys." I said, sitting down to lunch with her. She rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into her salad.

"You really think that he'll stay with her? Why would he?" She asked before taking a small bite of what salad was on her fork. I looked down at my chicken sandwich and wondered if I shouldn't be eating healthier as well.

"He obviously loves her, Ima. Stop thinking about it as a competition. You don't lose because he loves her." I said as her smile faded into a thin, hard line. There was no doubt in my mind that she not only saw it as a competition, but that she was losing as well. We were both competitive to a flaw.

"So, you're telling me that if Happy was with somebody else, you would just hang it up and move on?" She asked, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and finished chewing before answering.

"Yes, Ima. That's exactly what I'm saying." She didn't look too happy about being right this time. "Look, I'm not saying it would be easy. Just, try to think about it from Tara's point of view, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." She said, falling into silence as she ate her salad. I hated fighting with her, but I couldn't disagree with her more about what she was doing when it came to Jax. It had been a couple weeks since my conversation with Happy and from my own observations, I could tell that Jax and Tara were in no danger of breaking up. That left my sister on the outside. I hoped that she could see that.

"What's with the stepford wife over there?" I asked, staring down a blonde about our age that had a bob hair cut that aged her along with the floral printed cardigan she wore. Ima turned around to follow my gaze and shrugged her shoulders.

"Never seen her before. Maybe she likes your hair." Ima said with a smirk. I shot her the bird playfully and watched the woman walk over to an older man with gray hair. They shared a couple words before he looked over at Ima and I and gave me a short nod. I narrowed my eyes at him and ran my tongue over my teeth.

"I've got to get back to work. You coming over tonight?" I asked, signing my receipt for the meal. She shook her head and stood up, pulling her bag up onto her shoulder.

"No, Lyla and I have a late shoot tonight. Maybe you and your new best friend Tara can hang out and have a girls' night." She said before putting her sunglasses on and walking away. I gaped after her, wondering when she was going to give it a rest.

"Are you looking for more ink?" I asked Gemma who was waiting by the back door of the shop. She laughed and shook her head. "I've got a client in about ten minutes."

"This won't take long, Riley." I set her with a dead stare. I knew she knew my name. "I'm hosting a family dinner tonight. I think you should come."

"Why?" I asked, not buying her nice ol' lady act. She readjusted her large purse and gave me a smile.

"Happy is family and you don't seem to have gotten the boot yet. Be there at seven." She said before turning on her heel and walking towards her SUV. I started wondering if everyone was going to turn their back on me during conversations today. I shook my head and walked inside to find Juice already waiting in my chair.

"You ready?" I asked, relieved to have something to take my mind off both Gemma and Ima. He nodded and gave me a toothy grin. He looked over the design I'd made up for him and he let out a low whistle.

"This is sweet, Rally. Happy said you were good but..." He trailed off, nodding and handing me the transfer sheet back. I laughed and sat in my chair, grabbing my ink off the rack behind me.

"He said I was good but you thought that pussy may have swayed him a little? It's okay. Black and grey is kind of my thing so you just lucked out." I said, opening a fresh needle. Juice shook his head and I knew he was trying not to offend me. It was cute.

"So, Gemma invited me to dinner tonight." I told him, as I changed needles to get ready to start on the shading. "Is it as much of a trap as I think it is?"

"Maybe but she might be warming up to the idea of you. If she didn't trust you, she'd never think about inviting you." He said as I started pushing ink. I nodded and fell silent as I focused on the task at hand.

"There, what do you think?" I asked an hour later. He turned his arm around and looked at the tattoo in the mirror. It was a large skull with smoke like hair and menacing eyes with a smaller skull inside of its mouth. The teeth and eyes on the larger skull gave the piece a malicious tone.

"Sick, Rally. This is my favorite one so far." He said with a nod. I laughed and felt my cheeks redden. "Don't tell Happy I said that. He did this one. I love it and it's great. I just, this one isn't the reaper and," I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm not going to rat on you, Juice. Breathe. Do you need ointment or do you have some at home?" He seemed relieved and shook his head.

"I've got plenty." He offered me a hundred and I raised my brow at him. He'd already paid when he booked his appointment.

"Juice, your check is settled. I'm not taking a tip from you." I said, shaking my head. Tattooing was how I paid the bills so unless it was a touch up, friends and family paid but I refused tips from them.

"Fine, I've got a weed shop in Lodi. You've got standing credit there for whatever you want. We just got a new shipment of Blue Dream that I can hook you up with." He offered, handing me a business card. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'll check it out soon. I do love Blue Dream so I may take you up on that. I guess I'll see you at Gemma's later?" I said, feeling my stomach twisting with nerves. He laughed and nodded.

"See you there, Rally." He left with a little pep in my step that made me smile. I wondered why Ima couldn't go for someone like him. He was cute and obviously single. I turned that idea over in my head as I cleaned my station and waited for my last client of the day. Tim was drawing at his station as I browsed the internet for some inspiration for a custom Star Wars piece a client has asked me for.

The bell above the door dinged and I looked up, unaware that we were expecting anyone. Two men were standing just inside the door, looking around at the art on the wall. I recognized the gray haired man from lunch. He had been with the girl that stared at Ima and I. The man with him was shorter with dark hair and eyes that seemed to dart around nervously.

"Are you the owner?" The older man asked, looking over at Tim and folding his hands together in front of his waist. I didn't trust him. He seemed too rehearsed.

"I am, can I help you?" Tim asked, setting his pencil down and rising to his feet. The gray-haired man smiled and reached out for a handshake, which Tim accepted hesitantly.

"Ethan Zobelle, I'm opening a cigar shop just down the road and wanted to get to know the local business owners." He said with a smile. The other man wasn't introduced, nor did he stop looking around like someone was going to jump out of the walls.

"Cigar shop, huh? Never cared for cigars myself. Tim Warner. We're actually about to close up for the day, unless you or your partner are looking to get some ink." Tim said, obviously wanting both men out of the shop. Ethan laughed a deep chuckle and shook his head.

"Not me, thank you. My associate may be interested at a later time, but we won't keep you tonight." He shook Tim's hand for the second time and then looked to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Rally." I said, keeping my arms folded across my chest. He nodded and gave me a smile.

"Nice to meet you both. I look forward to seeing you again." He said, turning to leave. His partner hung back for a moment, looking at me and then Tim before eventually following Ethan out of the shop.

"I don't like them." I told Tim as he walked back from locking the front door and turning the open sign around. He nodded and sat back down at his station.

"I don't care for them myself." He said before straightening up his sketch pad and putting away his pencils. "Let's get out of here, Rally."

"Yeah, I have dinner plans, apparently." I had texted Happy about the dinner after Juice left and he'd been nonchalant about it. I still had not been to the clubhouse since the night of the drive-by, so I was actually excited about seeing everyone again. He told me Lyla was also coming, so she and I had been texting about what to wear.

"Hey, I'm picking you up. I'll be there in ten minutes." Happy said, again before I cold even say hello. I unlocked the front door and told him I'd leave it open for him, only to get my head bitten off. I rolled my eyes and locked the deadbolt before hanging up on him. There was no doubt he'd be pissed that I hung up on him, but at least I locked the door.

"Does this look okay for dinner?" I asked Happy as I opened the door for him not ten minutes later. I was wearing dark jeans and a blue and silver plaid shirt with black, knee high boots. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, you should have waited to get dressed though." He said, unbuttoning two shirt buttons quickly. I smirked and grabbed his belt, pulling him closer and undoing it simultaneously. "I want to put some ink on you, girl."

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked, kissing his jaw. He put his hand in my hair and kissed my neck and then my collarbone.

"You pick, Rally. I'll do whatever you want." He said, undoing my belt and jeans. I nodded and pulled my shirt off. "You keep getting fucking sexier, woman."

"Gotta keep you coming back." I said with a wink. He growled and pushed my jeans down and out of his way. I pulled my boots off before he got frustrated and cut my jeans in half. "Get naked and fuck me."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, throwing his shirts on the floor after hanging his kutte on the back of the couch. I started walking towards the chaise lounge, only to have Happy catch me by the wrist and yank me back over to him. I looked into his eyes and saw a fire there, telling me he was in a frisky mood.

He didn't speak a word before nodding down towards his member. I smirked and ran my hand over it, looking him in the eye as I did. He bit his bottom lip and held eye contact with me as I lowered down onto my knees and took him in my mouth. He moaned and pushed my hair back as I lightly scraped my teeth over his shaft, just like he liked it.

He let me continue for a couple minutes before putting his hand under my chin and pushing me off. I groaned, wanting more of him. Happy took my hand and led me down the hall to my bedroom. I moved to the middle of my oversized bed and waited for him to join me. He stared at me for a moment before climbing onto the bed with me. The light in his eyes was different now, gone was the frenzy look and in the place, a warmer, calmer look.

He pinned me beneath him, kissing me softly as his hands explored my body like he'd never get the chance again. I had one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his bicep. Neither one of us spoke a word as we took it slow and focused solely on one another. I had never experienced that type of connection with anyone else.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Rally." He said kissing me once more before leaving the bed to get cleaned up and redressed. I watched him for a minute before retracing our steps and redressing as I found my clothes. He was putting his kutte on as I opened my purse.

"Here, I got this made earlier today." I said, handing him a silver key. "You can come over whenever and I can keep the door locked."

"Okay." He didn't say anything else but the smile on his face spoke volumes. I felt my cheeks redden and shrugged my shoulders. In that moment, I went further in a relationship than ever before. I knew it was uncharted territory for both of us, but I was excited and wouldn't want it any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Am I walking into a trap, Happy?" I asked as we climbed off his bike in front of Gemma and Clay's house. He hung his helmet on the handlebars and shook his head.

"Might be but you're tough." He said, putting his hand on my lower back as we walked towards the front door. Happy was right, I prided myself in being tough but I was in Gemma's territory now.

Happy opened the door and walked in ahead of me. The house was full of loud talking bikers and a few women moving through the home with plates. I recognized Tara and a croweater that I had seen around the clubhouse. Tara glanced over at me and I saw her brow furrow a little.

"You made it." Gemma said, stepping out of the kitchen. I nodded and gave her a polite smile. Happy nodded and stepped away to see Tig and Juice. "Mind giving us a hand?"

"Sure." I said, uneasy about what exactly she may have in mind. She nodded and led me into a large kitchen with dark cabinets and granite countertops. Tara was leaning against the island with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's been so nice around the club without you and your sister." Tara said, cutting her eyes over at me. I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Gemma beat me to it.

"I invited her, Tara. You two can play nice." Gemma said, looking from Tara to me. I held my hands up innocently. "Here, take this to the table darlin'."

I was thankful to have a reason to get out of the kitchen and the lasagna smelled wonderful. Jax called out a welcome to Opie as he and Lyla walked inside. I set the pan down, happy to see Lyla showed up after all. Opie's kids and Lyla's son walked in ahead of them.

"I brought pie!" She said, lifting the dish towards me. I laughed and gave her a careful hug.

"Great, are we serving hand jobs for dessert?" Tara said with a snap. I gaped at her and shook my head.

"Real nice, Tara. I have kids here." Lyla said, putting the pie down with a huff. She stormed out onto the back porch, ushering the kids along with her. I chewed on my bottom lip for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" I asked Tara, ignoring the look I got from Gemma. Tara motioned towards the living room and I led the way. "What's the point, Tara? Lyla hasn't done anything to you."

"It's bad enough with the croweaters and the sweetbutts on the road, Rally. You'll see. I'd rather not have to sit across from a porn star at dinner." She said, shaking her head in disgust. I dropped my arms to my side.

"Really? Why? You want to judge her completely off how she's put food on the table for Piper? Have you ever stopped to think that she may be more than what she does? If you want to hate my sister, fine, I get it. Lyla isn't Ima though." I said, being brutally honest. I would normally stick up for Ima as well, but she was in the wrong in the whole situation.

"Dinner is served!" Gemma called from the dining room. I looked up to see Happy leaning against the door with his back towards us. I knew he was there, just in case things got out of hand. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the table before pulling a seat out for me.

"What a gentleman." I said with a wink. He laughed and sat down in the chair next to me. Lyla sat on my other side with Opie next to her. Tara and Jax sat directly opposite of Happy and I. I avoided eye contact with her until well into the meal.

"Nice job on Juice's ink, Rally. It's pretty awesome." Jax said with a smile. I gave him a grin with my nod and looked over at Juice.

"He had the idea, I just made it permanent." I said with a shrug. Happy shook his head and rubbed my back with his hand.

"It's a good piece, Rally." He said with a nod. I smiled and leaned into him, aware of how Tara was looking over the table at us. Clay glanced down at his phone and excused himself from the table and all of a sudden, the whole room seemed to tense.

"So, why weren't you around before now?" Tara asked, breaking the silence. I looked up at her from twisting Happy's ring around his finger and raised my brow. I was surprised she cared enough to ask.

"I was actually in Miami for a few years. I went to school for design there and started apprenticing with a really great artist. Eventually, I started missing home, so I moved back." I said, making a very long and personal story very short and to the point. She nodded and looked over at Jax. I wasn't sure what was being communicated between them, but I could tell something was there.

Luckily, Clay's phone call turned out to be something that could be put off until tomorrow, so Happy didn't have to leave. We hung around Gemma's house for a little while longer before heading back to my place. Lyla and Opie had left much earlier and Jax and Tara soon followed them. Gemma surprised me by actually giving me a hug before Happy and I walked out to his bike.

"I survived." I said with a laugh as we got off his motorcycle. He nodded with a smirk as we headed inside.

"Congratulations. Do you have any tattoo machines and stuff here?" He asked, closing and locking the door behind us. I looked back at him with surprise written all over my face but nodded slowly. "Go get it."

"Who is inking who right now?" I asked, setting my kit on the coffee table. He took his shirt off, answering the question for me. I twisted my mouth and started setting my stuff up, wondering what he had in mind all the while. There wasn't much free space on his chest or back.

"Just black and I don't need any shading, just line work. Needing another happy face, just haven't had time to get it." He said, looking over at me as I poured some ink. "They're for kills for the club."

I fumbled with the needle package and looked anywhere but at him. I knew he was dangerous and I didn't have any illusions about the club being a group of pacifists but it just wasn't something I was expecting him to tell me. He said they were kills for the club, as if there were other ones as well. I managed to get the needle open and loaded into the machine before standing up and taking a deep breath.

"What are you thinking, Rally?" Happy asked, standing up with me. I looked over at him and motioned towards his impeccably sculpted abs where twelve happy faces were stacked in straight lines. He just stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"You just told me you've killed at least twelve, sorry thirteen people. What am I supposed to be thinking, Happy? I never saw you as a boy scout but hearing the person I've been sleeping with has killed as many people as I've fucked isn't something I really expected tonight." I said, pushing my hair back and scratching my scalp.

"You've fucked thirteen people? Is that including me or is that thirteen other people?" He asked with an amused expression. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. "Rally, I'm no different than I was an hour ago. I told you and I want you to do this because I trust you. You're the only person outside of the club that knows what they're for."

"Including you, now lay down so I can do this without your happy face looking all wonky." I was avoiding having to prolong the conversation and he knew it. It didn't change my attraction towards him in the slightest, but the rational part of me was a little scared.

"Thanks, Rally. Do you want me to go?" He asked after I finished the simple but very meaningful tattoo. I looked up at him, slightly confused. He was looking at me with an almost vulnerable look in his eyes.

"Why would I want you to leave? Am I safe with you, Happy?" I asked, cleaning up the equipment. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, of course you are. I'm not going to hurt you and neither is anyone else." He said sternly. I nodded and closed my tool box.

"Then why would I want you to leave?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek as I walked by to the kitchen. He followed me.

"You know what I told you can't be repeated, right? If we're going to do this, be together, shit I tell you about stays between us." He said pulling me over to him and taking my tool kit away, setting in on the counter behind him.

"First rule of Fight Club, Happy. So, how much longer do I have to avoid the clubhouse? I'm off work tomorrow and Ima is still too pissed to hang out with me." I pouted, looking into his dark brown eyes and running my hands over his bare chest. I fluttered my eyes and stuck out my bottom lip.

"I figured something was going on with you two. You can go with me, just don't drive the car. It's too recognizable." He said gently running his palm over the shaved side of my head. It tickled and he knew it.

"What do you mean you figured?" I asked, wondering if I was in some way showing my feelings about the argument. He shook his head and kissed my lips. "No, Happy, what do you mean?"

"She was just running her mouth at the studio when I went there with Opie and Chibs earlier. Don't worry about it, Rally." He kissed me again, despite my furrowed brow and pursed lips. He wasn't saying what I could fill in for myself. It was exactly why we fought before I moved to Miami.

"I want a snake. Right here." I took his hand and put it on my hip and then pushed it around towards my back. He grinned and ran his hand along the same path again.

"I think I can do that." He whispered in my ear before leading me to the bedroom. I smiled, happy to have him with me and happy to call him mine. I knew there was going to be a long conversation with Ima about respecting boundaries, but right now, I just wanted to be with him and put everything else off until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning." I said, rolling over and kissing Happy's cheek. He growled and wrapped an arm around me without opening his eyes. It was after nine in the morning and I knew he should have already been at the garage for his shift. I kissed him again and he opened his eyes with a scowl. "Oh, stop. You're the one that wanted to go for round three after two in the morning."

"Your fault. If I get fired it's on you." He groaned before kissing me softly. I shook my head with a smile.

"No, that's all you. Think a quickie will wake you up?" I purred, crawling on top of him. He smirked and rubbed my thighs.

"With you?" I smacked his chest and gave him a dirty look. He laughed and moved his hand beneath his t-shirt that I was wearing. "You always wake me up, Rally."

"Nice cover." I growled as the shirt was pulled over my head. I felt him laughing beneath me and rolled my eyes. Even thinking about him being with someone else made my stomach churn. I refused to ask him if he'd been with anyone else since we got together. Instead, I was determined to make him too please to even worry about looking elsewhere.

He pulled my mouth down to his and kissed me deeply, ridding me of any doubts that were going through my head. I moaned and moved down his body, trailing kisses on his skin as I went. The sharp intake of breath he did when I took his tip into my mouth made me smile. I watched him move his arms behind his head, fully enjoying the morning blow job.

"Thought you wanted a quickie?" He said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I hitched my shoulder and climbed off the bed.

"I figured you'd complain less about waiting for me to shower after that." I said before ducking into the bathroom. He barked my name, but I was already stepping into the water. The door creaked and I smirked, knowing he probably wasn't thrilled about waiting around for me.

"You're a sneaky bitch." He growled, walking into the shower. I turned around and pushed my hair back, letting it cascade down my back.

"You like it. When are you going to do my snake?" I asked, pushing him against the far wall of the shower. He snapped his teeth at my neck before nipping my ear gently.

"Tonight." He mumbled against my neck. I smiled and let him take control, which included letting him pin me against the wall. He sucked my nipple between his teeth, sending a intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure through me. Every place he touched me felt electrified. My breath quickened as Happy turned me around to press my chest against the tile wall and pull my hips back towards him. He entered me quickly and I hissed at the stretching.

"That's so good, Happy." I moaned, clawing at the wet tiles to try and get a grip on reality. He pulled my hair out of the way and kissed my neck, following the pulsing vein to just behind my ear.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered as I grew ever closer to my peak. I couldn't manage words, so I just nodded enthusiastically. He kissed my neck again before bringing his hand around my throat and applying pressure, making it even harder to breathe. I tilted my chin upwards, trying to open my airway. "Relax, Rally."

I did as he said without even noticing it. He tightened his hold a little more and I felt myself getting lightheaded. Out of nowhere, an orgasm hit me harder than ever and he slowly loosened his grip. I don't know how it happened or if it made sense, but being on the brink of unconsciousness heightened my senses and made the climax that much stronger. He growled and thrust into me two more times before biting into my shoulder and spilling into me.

"That was worth getting fired for." He said lightly. I laughed and rinsed off before stepping out to the shower and grabbing a towel from the warming rack.

"You're not getting fired. Hurry up, slow poke." I grinned and offered him a warm towel as he turned the water off. He ran it over his face and scalp before I could see his raised eyebrow. "What?"

"This feels good." He said, looking at the towel. I giggled and hurried into the bedroom before he could get grumpy for me teasing him. I walked into my closet and stood there in my thong, wondering what I should wear. I heard Happy moving in the bedroom and looked over just in time to see the towel he'd used twisted into a whip and flying at my ass. With no time to move, I gritted my teeth as the end of the towel popped my ass, instantly stinging.

"You're such an asshole! That hurt!" I snapped, annoyed that he didn't seem to care at all. He smiled and rubbed his palm over the spot, pulling me to him.

"You'll live. Get dressed." He said before slapping his hand on the very spot he'd been rubbing. I growled and threw a tennis shoe at him, missing by a mile and hitting the closet wall. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of jeans and my favorite, cropped hoodie to go with my new boots.

"Do you ever wear real clothes?" Gemma asked as I walked past her on the way into the clubhouse. I glanced at my jeans and motioned towards them, earning a laugh from her that I couldn't figure out. She was either amused or irritated. With Gemma, I was still trying to figure out the difference.

"Rally! Long time no see!" Tig said before letting out a long whistle. Happy lifted the front of his shirt to show the handle of his pistol and Tig laughed. "Breathe, brother. I know she's spoken for. Can't blame a guy for looking though."

"Touch her and I'll cut your balls off and sew them to your chin." Happy said with a dark smile. I laughed at the thought of it as Tig looked disgusted. "I've got to work on that V-Rod in the garage for a little while. Try to behave."

"Don't I always?" I asked, feigning having taken offense to his accusation. He laughed and shook his head while walking out of the door. I looked over at Tig who still seemed to be processing Happy's threat. "Have you seen Chibs or Opie?"

"Not since last night at the studio, why?" Tig asked, blinking his wild blue eyes as if I'd jarred him out of deep thought. I smiled and waved him over to the bar.

"What was Ima running her mouth about last night?" I asked, pouring two shots of tequila. Tig hesitated, knowing well enough to see that this wasn't an innocent conversation. "Come on, Tig. I'll take a shot for every question I ask and answer you give me."

"For the record, this drinking game was your idea. Pour me a couple shots, sweet tits. She was talking about you being a prude. Seemed to imply she was the "fun" twin." I rolled my eyes at Tig's air quotations and knocked back two shots. He watched me with an amused expression before taking a double shot himself.

"Did she push up on Happy?" I asked, pouring his next drink. I saw the hesitation on his face and went ahead and took my shot for asking the question.

"Wasn't pushing up on him as much as kind of paying him extra attention." Tig said hesitantly before drinking up. He coughed and set the glass back down. "Tequila doesn't make you angry does it?"

"No, having a whore of a sister does. Did she touch him at all?" I asked, locking eyes with him as I downed my shots, one for his answer and one for the last question.

"He didn't even realize she was there, Rally." I narrowed my eyes at him, urging him to actually answer the question. He groaned and took his drink. "There may have been some arm rubbing and-" I shook my head, not needing to know anymore. I took two more shots for good measure and leaned forward on my arms that rested on the bar.

"Thanks, Tig. Sadly you're a better friend than my own twin right now." I said, pushing away from the bar to go walk and clear my head.

"I'm always here for pillow fights or kissing practice, you know, sister shit." He called after me as I walked out of the door. I chuckled and shook my head before pulling my hood over my head and walking off the lot. Happy would undoubtedly call me when he finished up in the garage and found me gone from the clubhouse, so I turned my phone on loud and slid it in my back pocket.

I was deep in my thoughts about the past with Ima when I heard my name being called. I stopped and looked around to see the well dressed man, Ethan, standing outside of a soon to be open cigar shop. He gave me an uneasy feeling, but whether it was the alcohol or apathy, I turned around to face him. His blue eyes dropped to my bare stomach and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you need something or just thinking about that tattoo you want?" I asked shifting my weight to the hip furthest from him. He took a beat before smiling brightly and shaking his head.

"No, no tattoos for me. What brings you out of the shop today? It's pretty hot for a walk." He said, motioning up towards the sun. I hitched my shoulder and faked a smile.

"I just moved from Miami. That's heat. Don't let me keep you." I said, preparing to turn away from him. He put a finger up in the air between us, as if he'd finally remembered why he stopped me in the first place.

"Tell your sister that the way she's living won't end well for her." He said, clasping his hand together in front of his waist. I squared off with him and brought my hands down to my hips.

"Excuse me? How do you know who my sister is? Are you threatening her right now?" I said, jumping to her defense again. I was allowed to be mad at her. I was allowed to talk about beating her ass. This guy though, he had no right.

"From lunch the other day, remember? Tattoos or not, there's no denying you are twins. It's no threat, Rally, just a friendly caution from a man of God." He said, wearing that sickening politician smile. I nodded and twisted my mouth with disgust.

"Aren't you all not supposed to judge? Stay away from my family, Zobelle. In case you aren't sure, that was a threat, not a friendly caution." I snapped, stomping past him on the way back to Teller Morrow.

"Whoa, Rally, what's wrong?" Happy asked, catching me by the waist as I stormed into the garage. I gripped two handfuls of my hair and closed my eyes tightly. "Babe, look at me."

"I don't want to talk, Happy. I just want to stop thinking for a fucking minute." I groaned, shaking my head until he caught my chin. I looked up into his eyes and it made me even angrier. How dare Ima try to get back at me for being rational and not blindly hating Tara.

"Are you drunk, Rally? What happened?" He wasn't letting it go and for that I both hated and thanked him. "Come on, Juice gave me some fresh joints."

"Is it blue dream?" I asked moodily. He laughed and nodded, leading me out of the garage. We sat down at the picnic table and I took a couple hits before feeling myself relax. "This creep made some weird comment about Ima's career not ending well for her. I'm pissed at her for pushing up on you but no one else gets to fucking threaten her."

"Who's the creep, Rally?" Happy asked before taking a hit from the joint. I pushed my hair back and scratched my scalp, loving the way the tequila and weed made my scalp feel. I watched Ima's car pull onto the lot and rolled my eyes.

"Ethan Zobelle. He came into the shop yesterday and then I ran into him on my walk. He's just creepy." I said, watching Ima walk over to us. She sat down next to me and took the joint that Happy was passing to me. He looked seriously pissed as he pulled out his phone and started texting someone. He rarely texted, even to me. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have a break until five. I didn't think you could come here." She said, passing the almost dead joint to me. I nodded as I finished it off.

"Yeah? That why you came here to push up on my man again?" I hissed, blowing smoke at her face. She narrowed her eyes for a moment before laughing.

"Chill out, Rally. I wasn't going to fuck him." She said, rolling her eyes and pushing off from the bench. I ignored Happy trying to get my attention and stood up as well.

"Oh, well I appreciate that. At least I know you won't try to fuck him like you did Grant." I snapped, dragging up the past in my high and drunk rage. She spun around to look at me, sending her hair soaring around like a fan.

"Really? That was years ago, Rally. You really think I wanted to break you and your boyfriend up?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. I stepped up to her, glad I'd chosen heeled boots so I didn't have to look up at her.

"He was my fiancé, not my boyfriend. It's your m/o, Ima. You see other people happy and have to fuck it up for them. You did it with me and Grant and you're trying to do the same thing with Jax and Tara. Believe me when I tell you that if you try to push up on Happy again, I'll kick your skinny ass." I said, nearly nose to nose with her. She pursed her lips and glanced over my shoulder at Happy.

"Honey, if I wanted to fuck him then I would. Unlike you, I know how to please a man." She said, giving Happy a wink. I nodded slowly and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking on it so her eyes were back on me. "God, let go! You're such a bitch, Rally."

"It runs in the fucking family. Why don't you go find some other relationship to try and wreck?" I said, shoving her towards her car. Her nostrils flared and she grabbed my chin tightly. We glared at one another in silence for a minute before she finally dropped her hand and stepped back.

"Remember this when you need a shoulder to cry on, Rally. Maybe your new best friend Tara will be there to pick up the pieces when you screw up this relationship." She said over her shoulder. I watched her get back into her car and felt Happy walk up behind me.

"You good?" He asked running his hand from my back to my hip. I shook my head and leaned into him. To be honest, I hated fighting with Ima but I couldn't just back down and give up what I thought was a good thing with Happy because she was hurt and lashing out. "Me not sharing goes both ways, Rally. You don't have to worry about Ima or anyone else."

"I know but she's my sister. I expect it from sweetbutts and croweaters but Ima? Really?" I managed a small smile when he kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go get you some more ink before the party tonight." He said, squeezing my hip. I looked up at him curiously.

"You didn't mention anything about a party tonight. It's Monday." I said with a laugh. He shrugged as we walked inside.

"Surprise. I like having you around here." He said, putting his hand in my back pocket. I smirked and swayed my hips into him. "Let me guess, you don't want any color."

"Nope. Just black." I said, pulling my hoody off and undoing my pants to pull them down enough to accommodate for what he had planned. We were halfway through the tattoo when he stopped for a minute and looked up at me.

"If I put a crow on you it's going on your forearm." He said, dragging his gloved hand over the blank space. I nodded and smiled at the thought of him committing to me like that.

"If you put a crow on me it's not going to look like anyone else's and it's going to be realistic." I said, giving him a wink. He nodded and leaned over me to kiss my lips before getting back to work on the tattoo at hand.

 **Well, now we know what Ima and Rally fought about before she left for Miami and Happy knows that Zobelle has met his girl. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

I peeled the plastic off my skin and gently rinsed the fresh ink and ooze off of my skin before applying a thin layer of ointment over it. The snake was detailed and ominous looking and I loved it. Happy had finished it in one setting, which meant I was a little sore after sitting for a three hour piece.

"Hey, new ink?" Lyla asked hopping up on the sink. I nodded and turned so she could see the whole thing. She smiled and gave me an impressed nod. "Have you seen Ima?"

"Not since we got into it earlier." I growled, straightening my cropped hooded sweatshirt and leaning back against the opposite wall from the sink. Her eyes widened and she let out a sigh. "Yeah, she's a broken record when it comes to moving in on my significant others."

"It's not just yours, doll. I'm surprised she hasn't gone after Opie yet." She shook her head like she had a chill before changing the subject. "Are you staying for the party?"

"Yeah, I am. I need to blow off some steam and I've actually missed some of the craziness around here." I said with a laugh, surprised by my confession myself. Lyla nodded and hopped off the sink.

"Well, in that case, let's get to it! You look hot, by the way. I'd do you." She gave me a wink and I laughed.

"I'm sure Happy would be all to happy to see that but you're gonna have to stick with my sister, sorry doll." I said, leading the way back towards the bar area. Happy looked over Tig's shoulder to see me walking towards him and I saw a heat flash in his eyes. I gave him a wink and strutted over to the bar with Lyla.

"Buy you a drink?" Happy rasped in my ear. I turned my head and gave him a smile. He was leaning on the bar casually and looked sexier than ever.

"You can't really buy free drinks, dear." I purred, brushing my fingertips over his arm. He smirked and hitched his shoulder.

"Well, I guess I need to work on my pick-up lines." He said with fake concern. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you probably should. I should tell you that I'm spoken for though. He's a territorial asshole, so you may not want to practice those pick-up lines on me." I tipped my beer up and watched him smile darkly.

"A territorial asshole, huh? Maybe he just knows what he has and doesn't want anyone else to try and fuck that up." He said, taking a drink of my beer. I kissed him on the cheek and rose to my feet.

"Maybe, baby. Do you have a light?" I asked, knowing he did. He nodded and walked towards the door, my beer in his hand. I hung back a little to watch his walk. Unlike Jax who had a cocky swagger, Happy walked with such confidence that people just made way for him without question. He stopped when we got close to the fire pit and flicked his zippo open. I pulled out a cigarette and cupped the flame with my hand to light it up.

"Everything you do makes me want to fuck you immediately." Happy whispered in a low growl so Juice couldn't hear him. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning my head away from him and blowing out a thin line of smoke.

"Hey brother." Jax said, nodding to Happy as he walked up with Tara by his side. I gave her a smile around the cigarette between my lips. Happy, Juice and Jax talked motorcycles as I leaned my back into Happy's chest and enjoyed my first cigarette in over a week. Tara and I didn't speak much, but I could already tell the tension between us was less than it had been before.

"Wonder who that is." I said, looking at the headlights that were just pulling onto the lot. Happy had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and crossed in front of my chest, so I couldn't exactly move to get a better look. Clay appeared from the crowd behind us, looking very presidential. "Shit."

"Garage is closed, you'll have to come back in the morning." Clay said, staring down Ethan Zobelle and his crony. I smirked, liking the no bullshit attitude Clay normally had about things. Happy stepped away from me and towards Clay. He and Juice looked on protectively as Jax and Clay went back and forth with Zobelle.

"Rally, nice to see you again." Zobelle said, pausing at his car door. Happy was beside me unnaturally fast.

"Keep moving." He warned. The older man tipped his head to me, ignoring Happy. I shot him a bird and watched him get into his car before turning to Happy. "Next time he comes anywhere near you, I want to know immediately. He comes near you, you call me."

"I hear you, Happy." I said, knowing he was serious about this. He nodded and cracked his neck. "Relax, baby. He's gone."

"Make me relax, Rally." He pulled me over to him and kissed me deeply. I moaned and ran my tongue ring over his lip. "Here or your place?"

"Here baby, my place is too far." He didn't hesitate and walked me back inside with a hand on my ass. I had nothing but Happy on my mind. He closed the door behind us and I turned around quickly, holding his face in my hands and kissing him aggressively.

We didn't speak another word. His hands claimed full possession of my body and his eyes captured my soul. All of my senses were on overdrive. I let my head fall back as he kissed my chest. I was undoing my bra when someone started knocking on the door. Happy shook his head and pushed me back towards the bed, making no move to answer the door anytime soon.

He hovered over me, his hands to either side of my head and his hips resting on mine, his member pressing hard against my stomach. I wasn't expecting the pause, but easily got lost in his eyes. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it lightly, nearly pushing me over the edge right there and then.

"I love you." He said in such a hushed voice that I may have missed it if I wasn't watching his lips move. I blinked and snaked my hand around to the back of his neck, pulling him down to me quickly and kissing him. He deepened the kiss and entered me quickly, causing me to moan into his mouth.

I dug my nails into the back of his shoulders and closed my eyes, trying my best to hold on to my composure. He kissed me one more time and that was it. I whimpered and brought my hands to the back of his head to hold his mouth onto mine. He tangled his tongue with mine as a nearly painful orgasm ripped through my body.

"Rally, open your eyes." He whispered as he stilled himself. I slowly did as he asked and felt my cheeks reddening in the process. He smirked and gently kissed my lips. "You're beautiful, Rally."

"You're beautiful" I echoed back with a small smile. He kissed me again and slowly moved away. My body missed his presence inside of me, but I really couldn't see myself handling another round with him. "Happy?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from buckling his belt and I couldn't help but smile. I crawled off the bed and walked up to him, completely naked. He looked down into my eyes instead of anywhere else.

"I love you." I whispered. He nodded and kissed me softly. I pulled back and blushed.

"Good. Get dressed. I want to go for a ride." He said, planting a kiss on my forehead before stepping away to finish getting dressed himself. I quickly braided my hair and stepped into my boots before heading for the door that Happy had just walked out of.

"Hey doll." I heard my sister's voice behind me as I reached the bar. Happy was across the room with Jax, so at least she wasn't hanging all over him again. I turned around slowly and looked into her eyes.

"Hey." I said flatly. She rolled her eyes and sauntered up to me. I could tell she was drunk. The last thing I wanted to do was deal with a drunk Ima.

"Watch out, your man is a few feet away from you. You don't want anyone trying to steal him." She made air quotations around the phrase your man and had a smart ass grin on her face.

"Are you wanting to fight? I came back hoping we could be on good terms, Ima. Be sisters like we used to be, before I moved." I said, torn between crying and punching her in the face. She scoffed and motioned towards Happy.

"Really? You seem more concerned about your new boyfriend than family. He's seen you more than I have." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ima, I lived with you for weeks and I see you all the time. You're seriously jealous?" I asked, wondering why she hadn't said something before it got to this point.

"Jealous of what? You? Like hell I am. I told you, Rally. If I wanted him, I could have him. Do you need me to prove it to you?" She asked with a dark laugh. I didn't bother correcting her misinterpretation of my question. I turned away before I cried. I heard her heels behind me but didn't think anything of it until she shoved me into a table.

After catching myself and taking a deep breath, I turned around and saw the smug look on her face. I was done; done caring, done avoiding an altercation with her, just done. As soon as my fist connected with her chin, I followed it up with another hit. She slapped out and drug her nails across my face, no doubt drawing blood if the sting was any indication.

I saw Juice move to break the fight up but Happy shook his head. Ima grabbed onto my braid and pulled, hard. I let out a yell from the pain and brought my leg around swiftly, knocking her off her feet. She lost her grip on my hair, thankfully, and fell down hard. I took a step back and wiped my bleeding cheek with the back of my hand.

"Ima, I love you but I need you to stay away from me for a while." I said, shaking my head. She narrowed her eyes at me and swatted my hand away when I offered it to her. The rejection stung worse than the cuts on my cheek, but I had expected nothing less. "Don't. I'm good, let's just go."

"Alright." Happy said. I walked past him, leading the way out to his bike. He had no problem keeping up with me, despite the fact that I was taking long, fast strides. I grabbed my helmet and waited for him to get on. Instead, he pulled a bandanna out of his back pocket and gently pressed it to my cheek. I hissed at the pain and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He gave me a half smile and I felt my cheeks warm a little.

"Anytime." He said before giving the bandanna over to me and putting his own helmet on. I hoped there wouldn't be many more times like this, the aftermath of fighting with my own sister. Her accusation that I had spent more time with Happy than her ran through my head as we rolled off the lot.

I had come back to California for a new start with Ima, not to get into a relationship. There was no question that it was hard to balance everything from work to Happy to Ima and I wondered if she really was getting left out. At the same time, it seemed like that was just part of being an adult, making new relationships and devoting more time to things outside of family.

The road didn't have the same effect for me as it did Happy. He always told me how it cleared his head but I found myself with too much time to think. The more I thought, the more of a mess everything seemed to be.


	11. Chapter 11

"What's going on in that head of yours, girl?" Happy asked as we sat on the edge of the cabin porch. It had been a week since my fight with Ima and the appearance of Ethan Zobelle at the clubhouse. Happy had convinced me to take a couple days off work to spend with him at the cabin, not knowing that I could tell he had ulterior motives. He stayed with me for the better part of the day, but at night he'd go "take care of things" with the club. He wouldn't get back until the early hours of the morning.

"I miss my sister." I said, simplifying all of the thoughts that had been running rampant in my head since our fight. Happy nodded and took a drink of whiskey.

"Tried talking to her?" He asked, already knowing the answer. I shook my head, just to confirm it. "I'm not stopping you from seeing Ima."

"No, I know you aren't. I guess I'm just hoping she'll make the first move." I admitted, wishing it didn't sound so juvenile. "I'm going back to work in the morning."

"Yeah, I know." We'd had a fight of epic proportions over that very same fact when he got back to the cabin around two that morning. He didn't want me to, finally telling me the truth about why we were really at the cabin. It was his way of trying to keep Zobelle away from me. Hearing the words out loud only made me madder. I accused him of seeing me as a helpless child. My independence and his over protective nature were at odds until I finally agreed to at least carry a gun. He still wasn't pleased that I wasn't going to keep hiding out.

Just as I was about to get around to offering make up sex, his phone started buzzing. He gave me a look, not quite apologetic but at least understanding of my disappointment. As per usual, he barely spoke and mostly listened to whoever was calling him, probably Jax or Clay. He ended the call with a nod and slid the phone back inside his kutte.

"Grab your stuff, Rally. I gotta be back at the clubhouse for church." He said, not elaborating any further. I stood up and headed back inside the cabin as he lit a cigarette, telling me in no uncertain terms that this wasn't just any church. I started tossing things back into my suitcase, glad I hadn't over-packed like usual. "I want you to stay at the clubhouse until I follow you back to your place tonight. Rally, you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I want you to not do anything that will get yourself killed. You listening to me?" I saw the corners of his lips curl up a little before he nodded and zipped my suitcase for me. "Think you can keep up on the way back?"

"You barely won and you drive like a bat out of hell. Weren't you just saying something about not getting myself killed?" He asked, opening my car door for me. I laughed and nodded before sinking down into my seat. "Be careful."

"I will. I'll drive slow, just for you." I promised, fluttering my eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes and closed the door. I started my car and waited for him to lead the way back to town.

Charming roads were easy to navigate, so my mind started wandering back to the argument with Ima. It hurt to think that she really believed I was choosing Happy over her. For me, there was no choice to be made. He was the man I loved and she was my sister. I didn't see why they couldn't both be a part of my life.

It made me wonder if Ima was lonely. It would explain her refusal to give Jax up, that and the fact that he was exactly her type. I just couldn't understand why she didn't just move on to someone else, someone available. Everyone always said she was the "pretty twin" when we were growing up. It used to hurt my feelings until I stopped giving a damn about what everyone else thought and just focused on me.

I pulled into Teller Morrow's lot and glanced in the rearview to watch Happy back his motorcycle in between two other bikes. He took his helmet off and seemed to be waiting for me. With no more time to sit in my car and think, I climbed out and walked over to him, wondering what more there was to say.

"Think you two can talk without fighting?" Happy asked, motioning towards Ima's car. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Good. Don't go anywhere until I'm done."

"I heard you the first time, Hap. Go save the world." I said, snatching his lighter out of his pocket before patting his leg encouragingly. He looked like he was going to say something back, but either thought better of it or couldn't find a response. I lit a cigarette and watched him walk into the clubhouse.

I leaned against the fence at the end of the patio and smoked my cigarette in peace. The lot was quiet for a Saturday. The garage was closed and all the club members were inside, so it seemed almost eerie. I stayed put as Gemma came busting out of the clubhouse door, ranting about something that didn't make any sense out of context. She didn't even notice me before she got into her car and left in a hurry.

With Gemma gone, I figured I may as well go inside and try to deal with Ima. It was going to be rough enough, I definitely didn't need Gemma around to stir the pot. Lyla smiled and waved as I walked inside, causing Ima to turn around. She wasn't scowling, which was a plus, but she didn't exactly look happy to see me. I went around the bar and grabbed a bottle of water before joining them at the high-top table near the pool table.

"Hey! Finally back from your sexcation?" Lyla asked with a wink. I laughed and shook my head.

"Duty calls. How have you two been?" I asked, hoping to start things slow with Ima. Lyla told me about Piper getting into a fight at school and Ima shrugged.

"Bored. I missed my twin." She said, giving me the smallest of shy smiles. I felt some of the weight lift off my chest as I returned her smile. "I'm sorry, Rally."

"Just don't let it happen again, Ima. I love him." At that, Lyla's smiled and gave me a small hand clap. I smirked and looked back at Ima. "You know you're still my sister, doll. I'll always be here for you."

"Ditto, twin." Ima said, standing up and giving me a hug. She was almost as tall as Happy in her stilettos. I couldn't help looking down at them. "No judging. They're for a role. Apparently Luann has gotten a lot of requests for some Amazonian lesbian porn. I know, it's ridiculous."

"You said it, not me." I laughed. She lifted her shoulder and took a drink from my water. "So, what was Gemma bitching about?"

"I don't know, something to do with Tara, I think." Lyla said, looking bored. If Gemma was going off about something, it was usually Tara. "We need to have a girl's night soon."

"As long as it doesn't involve a video camera, I'm in." Ima gave me a look before finally smiling and shaking her head. I was going to say more about the girls' night plan when the double doors behind me opened up.

One after one, the members filed out of the room looking tired. Happy was behind Tig, no emotion or hint of what happened behind those doors on his face. I watched as he walked to the bar and grabbed a beer, talking quietly with Tig and Chibs. It wasn't my place to interrupt them or join in the conversation, so I just waited with Lyla and Ima.

"I've got to head out for my shoot. Rally, do you want to come?" Ima asked as she and Lyla stood up. I assumed they must have ridden together.

"Yeah, no. I'm good. Be careful." I said, standing to give them both a hug. After I hugged Lyla, Ima pulled me tighter and pressed her cheek to mine.

"I really am sorry. I love you." She whispered. I nodded and kissed her cheek. Almost all of the uneasy feelings I'd been having were gone. Now all I had left to worry about was Zobelle, even though Happy told me it was none of my concern. I still didn't like the creep knowing where I worked and I especially didn't like him knowing where Ima worked.

"You two make up?" Happy asked suddenly. I hadn't heard him walk up, not that it was abnormal. I nodded and turned around to look at him.

"Everything okay?" I asked, seeing some worry in his eyes for the briefest moment. He nodded, but I knew that wasn't a yes. That was his way of acknowledging the question without having to answer it. I nodded back.

"Let's go." He said, his hand on my lower back, pushing me towards the door. I walked out into the sunlight to see a unmarked police car parked behind my car. "The hell?"

"You're blocking me in." I said to the woman that was stepping out. She looked over her glasses at me and closed the door, obviously unconcerned about being in my way. Happy tensed and looked menacing in his dark shirt, leather kutte and opaque sunglasses.

"Where's Jax?" The woman asked, looking at Happy. She wasn't from Charming, I could tell by the accent. Happy stayed as motionless as a statue and the woman took her sunglasses off. "I don't have time for games, Lowman. Where's Jax?"

Happy still didn't answer.

"Who's your friend here? Does she have some warrants I need to know about? Solicitation, something like that?" She asked, leaning in towards us. I folded my arms across my chest and pursed my lips.

"Stahl, what do you want?" Jax asked, showing up at just the right time. Happy seemed like he was ready to put the woman in her place. She gave me one last, judgmental look before side stepping Happy and I to get to Jax.

"Let's just go." I told Happy, taking his hand before he could turn back to go inside. He looked me over and paused for a beat before finally nodding. I was ready to get home where there was no Stahl or Zobelle, just Happy and I.

"Grab your bag and your helmet." Happy said, walking to his bike as I headed for my car, only to remember that it was blocked in. I didn't want to leave my car at the lot, simply because that meant I'd have to come back for it tonight or tomorrow before work, but I was more concerned about just getting the hell out of there.

I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing this. Hoping to have some more posted this weekend. Sorry for the long delay and this chapter being short.


	12. Chapter 12

"Have you ever wondered life would be like if you had chosen to be a banker or a doctor? Something not outlaw?" I asked, really feeling the high of the two bowls of marijuana we'd smoked out of my water pipe. We were lying in the hammock I had hung up on the back porch, just relaxing.

"No. I'm sure my ma did." He blew cigarette smoke rings up into the air before looking over at me. "I didn't just wake up one day and decide to be what I am. I made a lot of bad decisions and a few good ones that got me to where I am today. Honestly, if I hadn't found the club, I'd probably be in prison for the rest of my life or already dead."

"I'm glad you found the club then." I said, running my hand up his tattooed arm. He laughed lightly and kissed my forehead.

"You're high, girl. Did you and Ima make up?" He asked, offering me the cigarette. I turned it down and he tossed it into the tin pail I kept on the porch for the cigarette butts.

"We did. We still have our issues but Rome wasn't built in a day. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked, realizing I didn't know much about his family.

"You mean by blood? Nah, my piece of shit father split a few years after I was born. Ma was too busy raising me or too hung up on him to move on I guess. It was just me, her and my aunt from then on." I nodded and thought about how Ima and I's father had left as well.

"Would you ever want children?" I asked before even thinking about the question. He didn't seem nearly as shocked by the question as I was.

"I never even wanted an old lady, Rally. I know some of the others have families and everything but I never wanted that. It'd be too damn selfish. It's bad enough having a woman to leave behind, I don't want to do that to kids. They wouldn't understand and when they finally did, they'd hate me for it." He didn't look at me until he was done speaking. I wasn't even close to finished processing what he'd just said.

"When you say leave behind," I let my question trail off and he nodded.

"Rally, not many of us are here past maybe our fifties or sixties. If the road doesn't take us, we'll die protecting the club or our families. Worst case, the law finally catches up with us and we die in a concrete cell." His words shook me to the core and my high was all but gone. I didn't like what I was hearing.

"Then why do you do it? Why throw what could be another forty, fifty years away?" I realized my questions sounded more accusatory than I intended. He scowled and climbed out of the hammock. So much for relaxing.

"Another forty or fifty years of what, Rally? Doctor's appointments, medications, aching joints and getting ready to die? I'd rather die doing something I care about or protecting someone I care about than withering away and just remembering the good old days." He was practically growling at me and I knew I'd struck a nerve. I wished I could just rewind and do the last five minutes over.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, hoping he would just drop it and we could move on from the conversation. He scoffed and I glared at him. "What? You want to keep talking about how I may have ten years left with you, if that?"

"Hell girl, the next hour isn't even guaranteed. What are you freaking out about a decade for?" He asked, arms folded across his chest. I rolled my eyes and looked out over the porch, not even wanting to talk to him.

"You're mad because I want to be with you for a long time. How much sense does that make?" I asked him, my head turned in the opposite direction of him. I could hear him scowling.

"How much sense does worrying about the future make when we've got right now. Bitches don't make any damn sense." He scoffed. I whipped my head around to look at him.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch again." I all but yelled. He narrowed his eyes, obviously unhappy about being challenged.

"Call me when you're not being crazy." He said, walking back inside. I blinked a couple times, slowly processing that he was leaving.

"If you walk out, don't come back." I said, almost choking on my words. His back was turned towards me with his hand on the door knob. For a minute, I thought he was going to leave. The tension in the room was heavy and so thick you almost couldn't breathe.

"You mean that?" Happy asked, finally dropping his hand from the door and turning around. I swallowed hard.

"I want to." I couldn't say I meant it because I knew that, eventually, I would stop being mad and miss him. It was weird and cliché, but I felt we had a strong connection. He let his shoulders drop and walked over towards me, tossing his kutte on the back of the couch.

"No you don't." He said, yanking me to his chest. I scowled and pushed him back lightly. He didn't move. Realizing that he wasn't going anywhere, I gave in with a sigh.

"I don't like fighting with you." I mumbled, He nodded and kissed my cheek, then trailing the kisses down my neck. "Happy, I don't know if I can do this. I don't think I'll be a good old lady."

"You don't have to be like the others, Rally. I wouldn't want you if you were." I gave him a little smile and moved closer to him. He bent his head down and caught my lips.

Make up sex lasted until the wee hours of the morning and I eventually fell asleep on Happy's chest. He had an arm around me and it made it that much harder to get out of bed for work. I had a chest piece to start and I was hoping to get at least four hours in on it. Happy groaned as I slid out of bed.

"Don't forget to carry that Glock." Happy groaned as he rolled to his side. I walked over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before heading into the bathroom to get ready for work. I was tired and wanted to leave in time to stop by and get coffee to wake me up

I turned back and looked at Happy sleeping peacefully in bed before pulling the door closed quietly. Last night's fight wasn't something that I ever wanted to repeat but I knew it wasn't going to hurt us in the long run. I started my car and let the engine warm up a little as I checked my emails on my phone. There were several requests for consultations that I needed to schedule, which was great for business.

"Hey, can I just get a dry cappuccino with an extra shot?" I asked, pulling some cash out of my wallet. I noticed a man in a business suit staring at my ink and resisted the urge to shoot him a bird. It didn't seem like he was admiring the art, more like judging me for it. I moved down the counter and waited for my drink while the man kept staring. "Can I help you?"

"What?" He seemed surprised that I called him out for staring at me. I shifted my weight to one hip and folded my arms across my chest, closing my open flannel shirt a little as I did so. Before Happy, I probably would have been wearing a bandeau top underneath, if not just a bra, but instead I had a tight, white tank top on underneath it. My shorts were a little longer, extending beyond the pocket linings at least. I could only imagine this guy staring even harder had I been dressed like I always did in Miami.

"You've been staring at me since I got in here. You're either extremely rude or you need something." I said, taking my coffee from the barista with a smile before dropping it as I turned back to the man.

"Sorry. I just haven't seen many women like you. Are you from around here?" He asked, trying to ease the tension with a little smile. I was still scowling.

"Not Charming but California. Word of advice, if you do see another woman like me." I put his term in air quotations, "Try talking to her and not staring like an asshole."

"I know. My bad. Let me take you to lunch to make up for it. I'm Dave." He said, extending a hand to me. I shook my head and kept my hands to myself.

"I have a boyfriend, Dave. Have a good day." I walked past him, barely missing him with my bag. I felt his eyes on me even as I walked out of the shop and got into my car that was parked out front. I pulled away quickly, careful to hold my coffee cup so not a drop of precious liquid was spilled.

My back was aching by the time we called it a day on the large Norse chest piece. The client was pleased with my design and excited to finish it out during our next session. He'd been able to sit for five hours and may have sat for more if my back hadn't started bothering me. That was one of the first things I heard when I started apprenticing as a tattoo artist, you do this long enough and you're going to have some back and neck problems. It was just part of the job.

I was in the back of the shop, making an order for some new ink when Tim walked through the beaded curtain, that curtain still made me laugh from time to time.

"You expecting somebody, Rally?" He asked, his voice tight. I looked up from the computer and shook my head.

"No, Happy's out with the club. Why?" Tim frowned and glanced back towards the front of the shop. "I have a few emails about consultations but I didn't set any up until tomorrow. Who is it?"

"Some suit. Didn't ask for you by name. Just asked if I had a female artist with blonde hair." Tim said, his brow raising as I stood up with a scowl.

"That idiot. He was staring at the coffee shop and asked me to lunch. Told the idiot I have a boyfriend. Why the hell would he show up here?" My question was rhetorical and I didn't give Tim the time to try and answer before I stormed through the beaded curtain. Sure enough, the suit was standing by my station, looking at the photos I had pinned up.

"Hey! I found you!" He said with a chuckle. I planted both hands on my hips. He didn't even seem to notice that I was pissed.

"Are you looking for a gold medal? Unless you are wanting a tattoo, I need you to leave." I said, keeping my voice stern. He was looking at the pictures again.

"Is this your sister?" He pointed to a picture of Ima and I at one of the recent parties at the clubhouse. I knew he had to see the picture of Happy and I kissing that was hanging right next to it.

"She told you to leave." Tim said, turning from his client and looking at the man. I motioned towards the door and the suit nodded.

"Yeah I know. I'm thinking about getting a tattoo though. Seems like you know how to use your hands." He said, wagging his brow at me. I almost choked on my disgust and Tim stood up. "Easy, I didn't mean it like that."

"Like hell you didn't. There's plenty of tattoo shops within twenty miles of here. Sure they can help you with some ink. I'm going to tell you one more time, get out." I said, catching Tim pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. If this guy didn't leave soon, we'd have a couple prospects and whoever else was at the clubhouse here within minutes.

"Alright, alright, I hear you." The guy said, his shoulders dropping. I sat down after he was outside the shop and around the corner.

"You're Happy's woman, aren't you?" Tim's client asked, looking over at me. I nodded, barely even hearing his question through the heated blood rushing through my veins. "Damn. That guy don't know how close he was to signing his own death certificate."

I gave him a small smile before walking back in the back of the shop to finish my order and take a breath. The man's persistence bothered me. I had never mentioned where I worked and I made sure that no one was following me when I left the coffee shop. When I reached towards the keyboard, I realized my hands were shaking.

"Rally, head home. I'll close up after I'm done here." Tim said, taking a break from the piece he was finishing up on a guy I'd seen around the clubhouse a few times. I wasn't liking what I was sketching up anyways.

"Okay, I'm opening in the morning. I have a consultation coming in at 9:30." He nodded and got back to work as I started packing up my things. "Have a good night!"

I was texting Happy as I walked to my car and didn't notice the man, Dave, leaning against my door. I dropped both my phone and bag as I jumped back in surprise. He held his hands up, as if to suggest he was innocent.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did, it was out of line. You're just so beautiful." He said, taking a step towards me. I took a large step back and found it pressed against the cinderblock wall. I heard my phone ringing and wished I could reach it and ask for help.

"Leave me alone. My boyfriend is going to meet me here any minute. Trust me, he doesn't take well to other guys pushing up on me." I said, hoping he didn't see that I was bluffing. He raised his brow and nodded.

"Sorry, sorry. Like I said, just wanted to apologize." I kept my back pressed against the wall until he was gone. As soon as his footsteps faded away, I made a dash for my car, snatching up my stuff quickly. My hands quivered as I tried to put the key in the ignition. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"He's just weird, Rally. He's not going to hurt you. He's gone." I repeated it to myself a couple times before starting the car and heading home. I took several turns that led me away from home, just in case anyone was following me.

What do you think? Please read and review, I like to know you're interested!


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, I was just calling to see when you would be back. I just got home but I'm going to head to the clubhouse. It's a long story. I'm okay." I said, wishing I would have reached Happy instead of his voicemail. The whole run in with Dave had me shaken up. It was just too strange and I didn't want to be home alone.

I glanced into the rearview mirror and watched as the same headlights turned off Bishop Ave with me. They were staying a ways back.

"You're just paranoid." I told myself, stopping at the red-light and sliding down in my seat a little. I reached for the radio, but my hand slammed into the console as my car was rear ended, hard. My airbags exploded and my car horn was going off as I blinked and tried to come out of shock. Everything seemed to be moving slowly and I could feel blood trickling down my forehead from where it hit the steering wheel. I groaned and reached for the seat belt.

As soon as I stumbled out of the car, something struck me hard on the back of the head. Again, the world started spinning and my vision got weaker and weaker. I smelled the same cheap cologne that Dave had been wearing earlier and tried to push away. My gun and phone were both in my purse in the car that he was dragging me away from. I tried to dig my heels into the pavement but only succeeded in losing a shoe.

"You're making a mistake." I slurred as he opened the back of his suv. There was a cage separating the cargo space from the seats, the kind that you'd use for transporting a dog. He didn't say anything and grabbed me by my hair, I hissed and tried to swat at his arm. That's when I felt a cold, metal barrel of a gun on the back of my neck.

"Get in or I'll kill you right here." He growled, shoving me towards the suv. My knees slammed into the bumper and I felt one of them split open.

"Fine. I'm going." I said, slowly climbing into the caged cargo area. I didn't like my chances. "Where are you taking me?"

I never got an answer from him. Within seconds, there was a sharp pain to the back of my head and everything went black. I could recall a few bumps in the road but couldn't manage to get my eyes open. When I finally did come to, I was alone, naked and hurting all over. My eye was swollen and tender. I could barely open it at all.

He'd left me in some old barn that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was no hay or animals, just dirt and debris. Every move I made came with waves of pain. I couldn't think about what had happened to me. I had to focus on getting out of there before he came back.

I found my clothes and slowly got dressed. My shirt had blood all over it and was ripped in several places. I vaguely remembered losing one of my shoes back where he took me, so I didn't even bother looking for one shoe.

The two barn doors were locked. I started trying each stable, knowing most barns had windows for horses to stick their heads out of. This barn conveniently had bars over all of those windows. I was starting to give up hope when I felt a cool draft coming down from the loft. I swallowed hard and looked up, seeing an hole in the ceiling.

 **Happy's POV**

"Damnit, Rally." I slid the phone back in my pocket after calling her cell ten times with no answer. According to the prospect and a few croweaters, she'd never even made it to the clubhouse after leaving me a voicemail saying that was where she'd be.

"Hap, Unser just called. There's a wrecked Camaro on Harding Road. Cops are headed that way." Jax said, keeping up with me as I hurried for my bike. The sound of six Harley Davidson motorcycles roaring to life normally pumped me up, but I was too focused on finding Rally to even care or wait for them to catch up. My bike was heavily modified and could out run any of my brother's bikes.

It was Rally's car. The rear end was smashed to shit and the hood was still smoking. I ignored the cop that tried to stop me and walked to the open driver's door, hoping she wasn't laying in there dead.

"Car's empty besides this bag." Unser shone his flashlight in the passenger seat and I could see the light reflecting off the gun in her bag. I nodded and grabbed the gun, sliding it in my waistband. "There's a shoe and blood leading that way."

I felt the blood boiling in my veins. This wasn't just a hit and run. Someone had done this on purpose and then taken her. I realized that I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want to go through being without her. I could manage being alone, that wasn't the problem. I just didn't want to live without her now that I knew what life was like with her.

 **Rally's POV**

I hissed at the gravel that was cutting my feet as I ran. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going, but I knew it was away from that barn. There was no telling how long I'd been unconscious on the ride out here, so I had no clue how far from home I was. After what felt like an hour of running through woods, which included a lot of stumbling and tripping, there was finally a road. I ducked behind a tree, hoping the headlights of the passing car wouldn't fall on me.

As much as I wanted help, I didn't know who I could trust. Instead of walking down the road, I stuck to the tree line and made sure to hide when I heard any car coming or saw any approaching headlights. My heart was racing.

The moon was starting to lower when I saw a convenience store half a mile up the road. It was risky, not knowing who may be inside or who may be looking for me already, but I had to try and use a phone. I had to get in touch with Happy.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" A young girl with blue hair hurried around from behind the counter and looked me over. I looked down and saw bloody footprints on the white tile floor and scrapes and cuts all over my feet.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked, my bottom lip trembling. She nodded and walked over to the door I'd come in. I watched her flip the lock and then put up a 'Closed' sign.

"Come on, you can rest in the break room." She said, pointing towards a door that was labeled employees only. The cold tile felt comforting on my feet as I followed her into the break room. It was small and windowless but it had a sink, mini-fridge and a couch. I gave her a nervous smile as she handed me her cell phone. "I'll be up front if you need me."

"Thank you." I said softly, realizing my mouth was dry and my throat was scratchy. She nodded and disappeared, pulling the door to behind her. I dialed the first three digits of Happy's number and paused. It worried me to think what he would say or think about what had happened. I didn't want him to see me like this, bleeding and used up. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and cleared out his phone number.

"Thank you. Do you think I could borrow a lighter?" I asked, pulling out a flat box of cigarettes from my back pocket with a frown. The girl handed me a lighter and a brand new pack of smokes. "Thanks, I'll pay you when my ride gets here."

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" She asked softly. I took a long drag and nodded my head. If I'd told her the truth, I would have had to face it myself. So instead, I told her the same lie I'd been telling myself for hours, I'm fine.

"Shit." I groaned, hearing the distinctive sound of multiple Harley's coming towards the store.

"I can call the police. We can lock the doors and I can tell them you aren't here. You don't have to go back with them." I realized she thought that they were the ones that worked me over. She probably wouldn't believe me if I told her otherwise, but I couldn't risk her calling the cops.

"No, it's okay. They're family. This wasn't them." I said, shaking my head. She frowned and looked at the motorcycles that were now blocking the front doors. Happy was the first one inside and it looked like the girl was either going to cry or call the police anyways. Happy ignored her.

"Rally." Happy was a couple feet away from me, just watching me as if I was going to shatter onto the floor if I moved the wrong way. I looked up into the lights above me to try and burn the tears away. "Who did this, baby?"

"Can we just get home first?" I asked, my voice cracking. He glanced over at the cashier with her back pressed against the far wall and then back at me.

"Yeah. Can you ride?" He asked, looking at my cut up feet. I pursed my lips and nodded slowly, wishing Ima had just come to pick me up like I'd asked her to. I wouldn't have to ride and I wouldn't have to deal with the look Happy was giving me just yet. I knew he'd probably have something to say about me calling Ima instead of him, but it looked like he was going to wait until we got back to Charming, at least.

"Can you give her some money for these?" I lifted up the cigarettes and lighter that the young girl had given me. Happy nodded and pulled his wallet out of his pocket by the chain. He tossed a ten dollar bill on the counter before stepping behind me to trail me out of the store and past Jax, Chibs, Tig, Juice and Bobby. I hated being on display, like some kind of injured puppy but I didn't have much choice.

Happy handed me his helmet and watched me as I struggled to feed the strap through the buckle. I knew my hands were trembling, my whole body was. He reached to help and I shook my head. I watched him scowl before gently pushing my hands down to my side and fastening the helmet quickly.

"Thanks." I whispered while getting on the bike behind him. There was no way he could have heard me over the engines that were idling loudly. The metal foot pegs hurt my feet and my chest protested as I wrapped my arms around Happy, but I was going home. I could deal with the pain as long as it was going to end soon.

I knew there would be questions when we got home. He would who did this to me again and the club would no doubt have questions about where the creep could be found. After that, doctors would have questions. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to crawl in my bed and disappear.


End file.
